Love Triangle
by Mrs.Rathboner
Summary: Bella has to choose which guy means more; The man who left her, Or the man that looked after her. She still has feelings for them both but has to come to a decision.A/N Please keep in mind that this was my first story, since I have added new and improved!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella?" Edward? That sweet voice still gave my tingles in stomach

"Bells? You Okay?" I couldn't help but smile a little_. _

"Edward?" What I was trying to say made perfect sense, but all that was coming out of my mouth was just nonsense mumbling

The next thing I knew hot hands were on my cheek and I'm startled awake, all confusion gone and reality crashing down on me. "Oh Jake, Another bad dream?" I mean I always feel bad for Jake it's like he's babysitting me all the time instead what a normal teenager and his girlfriend would do.

"Yeah Bells, are you okay? Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift home? It's only 10." I was clearly bumming the mood, falling asleep in the middle of the movie then awakening him from my nightmares. I'm definitely going to make it up to him one way or another.

"I'm a rotten girlfriend" I tried to hide the upset in my face but as always, Jake knows me better than anyone, well almost anyone... I sighed a long sigh, It's been almost 3 years since Edward left me and to tell the truth I have never gotten over him. I dream about him every night. I would kill to see his beautiful face again.

"Of course you're not." Jacob's sudden words gave me a fright and I almost fell right of the couch that I fell asleep on. Jacob tried to hide his sadness with a chuckle, but both he and I knew I will never stop dreaming, caring, or loving Edward. On the other hand there's Jacob, as much as I love him it will never be the same as what it was like between me and Edward . There's no denying that.

"What're you going to do when we move in together? There will be no getting rid of me then." A slow smug smile spread across my face.

"I never want to get rid of you." The seriousness in his eyes made my stomach clench with anticipation. I knew how much Jake loved me, but it hurt me to know that he loved me more than I did him. I looked down feeling ashamed of myself. "Hey Bells, are you sure you're okay?" Slowly Jake put his finger under my chin to level my eyes with his. He smiled a wide smile that glowed against his russet skin. Slowly and keeping eye-contact Jake pulled me in for a kiss, this wasn't the average goodnight peck this was a slow starting passion building kiss that often led to other things. I just couldn't not now, not so soon after seeing Edward's face. I jerked my head away a little coldly.

"I can't, I, um, I'm tired." I swear my lies could be getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Right, Well in that case I'm going to bed, If you want me you know where I'll be." Jake didn't even look at me as he walked out of the room. I knew he wasn't just upset about me not wanting to have sex. It was because he knew the real reason behind it. I couldn't stand to go back to sleep and face the man who betrayed me, so I picked up the remote and put on some random channel, not that I was watching anyway. I couldn't help the next tears that leaked out of my eyes, which brought on a whole session of crying. I didn't want Jake to know I'd been crying over Edward again, it would just tear him apart. I may not love him as much as Edward but I sure as hell love him enough to keep from hurting him again, and again, and again. I finally decided it would be a good idea to go to sleep, no way was I sleeping by myself. Even though I wanted to give Jake time to cool off I had to go join him in his undersized bed. Slowly, trying not to make a sound and wake up Billy I tip-toed to Jacob's room, very carefully opening the door.

"You awake?" I whispered so quietly I didn't even think he heard me

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood to talk to _you_, I hope you understand." I understood better than he thought, When..._ he_ left i didn't want to talk to anyone for months, and at times I still don't. I couldn't let Jake stay mad at me so one way or another I was going to make it up to him. I quietly took off my pyjama shirt and pants only leaving a skimpy bra and underwear.

"Do you want to talk to me now?" Jake sighed heavily and rolled over, the expression on his face told me he was interested in a whole lot more than talking. He leaned towards me and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer, I let him pull me on top of him. I decided I'd start the kiss this time, so i started on his neck making my way up to his mouth, I put my fingers through his shaggy hair and he secured one hand on my face and one on my hip.

"Lets save the talking for later" I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my mouth from that comment.

_*~*~*_

"_EDWARD NO!" I could see his footprints I must be close "EDWARD COME BACK" I didn't even bother holding back the tears, Edward was gone. _

"Bells, please get up. It's just a dream you're perfectly fine." As much as the words made sense, and even though I could understand them I just couldn't wake up into the arms of someone who has been here for me all along. I woke to myself punching Jacob in the face.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't mean to hurt you!" I started biting my lower lip in the wait to see if Jacob was okay. The following roar of laughter made my face turn a scarlet red.

"Bells, you actually think you hurt me. I'm perfectly fine, I'd be more worried about that hand of yours." I looked down at my red knuckles.

"That'll swell" as embarrassed as I was I couldn't help but laughing along with Jake until the knock on the door shut us both up.

"Mornin' Dad!" Jake said as cheery as ever. I smiled at how much love he showed for his father. But that smile was soon wiped off my face when I realised I wasn't wearing my bra, and it was nowhere in sight.

"Can I come in?" The husky voice of Billy Black always seemed to surprise me. I soon cut off Jake's next words

"My bra, I can't find it." I whispered only for his ears.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" What a stupid statement.

"It obviously means I can't see it anywhere, I don't want your dad walking in here right now Jake. Save me the embarrassment." Too nervous to even blush right now, I think I would be turning green more than red. Me and Jake quickly searched the whole room with no such luck, so I just chucked a shirt over my bare cold chest, and the old ratty shorts I was wearing last night. Jake smiled at me and gave my a quick wink before he opened the door.

"Morning Dad, How are you?" Jacob's smile was genuine but I could see his face getting red.

"Morning Billy." I couldn't help but stare down at my feet.

"Bella, Jacob." Billy looked between us with a smug look on his face. "Hope you two had er.. fun last night."

"Yeah we watched a few movies." You'd think Billy would get over the fact that me and Jake were sleeping together. We'd been going out now for 2 years and he didn't seem to mind me staying over. I think he just likes to embarrass me, and I'm pretty sure I'm the dead give-away most of the time.

"I'm going fishing, then Charlie is taking me to the game. Wheelchair seats are fantastic." I laughed, Billy, Charlie and football was almost the funniest thing you'd ever see. Them screaming when someone gets a point is hilarious. I wish I could actually see them at the game. Billy wheeled his chair without another word. Jacob started laughing, grabbing me by the waist, kissing me slowly. I smiled under his hot touch, I melted my body into his, while Jake slid his hand up my shirt and cupped my bare breast. I pushed against his chest and Jake let out a long sigh. "What now?" His voice was bitter, more bitter than I had heard from him in awhile. I laughed and Jake gave me a look like I was going crazy.

"What if your dad comes back?"

"Don't care." Jake looked down at me and lightly touched my face. "You know I love you." He said this with such doubt that it made me sad.

"I love you too, You're my everything." But my voice slipped on the last word. I wasn't entirely telling the truth and Jake knew that too. He gave me a sweet smile and bent down lightly to kiss my lips.

"I'm going to go see the guys in regards to er.. Victoria."

"Oh okay, um. I might go on the internet and look for a unit for us." He couldn't help but smile at this. We'd been waiting to move since we became serious. But we were going to stay in La Push. Billy was lonely enough we didn't want to move more than 10 minutes away.

"Cya." Jake pressed his lips to the top of my head and before I knew it he was gone. I sighed in content and decided I'd go turn the computer. This one was a lot faster than my one at Charlie's but it still took awhile to load up. I was sitting in the chair waiting for this stupid computer to load up, when I realised I was all sticky and gross. I decided I'd go have a shower, The hot water totally relaxed all my muscles and felt nice against my freezing skin. I decided I couldn't stay in the shower for the rest of my life, so I slowly got out of the nice hot shower and walked back to Jake's room in a towel to change my clothes. I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt but my bra was nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck?" I couldn't help but cuss. I never lose anything where the hell could this stupid thing be? I searched everywhere, under the bed, in the sheets. I finally looked in the drawers, how the hell did it get there? I laughed a little relieved I would have to go bra-less today

"BOO!"

"HOLY JESUS QUILL!" after I took a breath I tried a second time. "What are you doing here?"

"looking for Jacob." he looked so innocent like he didn't realise I was in a towel. Oh my god. _I was in a towel. _I could feel my face getting really hot.

"ha ha ha you're looking good bells." What the?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Jacob had walked into the room.

"Jake chill, we're just having fun." Quill laughed

"Does it look like Bella is having fun? She looks fucking embarrassed to me, get the fuck out of my house." Jacob started shaking, fists clenched. Quill backed away and suddenly phased and ran off into out of the house, Jacob followed after him. I knew a werewolf could cause harm, but they fight all the time. Jake had never been so mad... There was no point in worrying so I took this as the time to get changed. After 10 minutes of waiting for Jake in his room I decided to go to the unattended computer and bring up a real estate site. It seemed like I was running through endless houses. I came across this small house with flowers everywhere, it had a nice brick entrance but the rest of the house was wooden, it had a fireplace and two spacious bedrooms. It looked fabulous for only a small price fortnightly. It looked like this could be the one.


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW ITS SHORT SORRY!

JPOV

I ran after Quill as fast as I could, trying to decode his mind and find out what the fuck his problem was. Wandering into _my _house, looking _my_ girlfriend up and down. This was fucking crazy.

_Quill what the fuck was that all about?_

_Chill Jake we were just having a bit of fun._

_Did you see Bella's face? You embarrassed the fuck outta her. If you're going to come to my house you need to give me notice from now on._

_Is that cause you and your girlfriend fuck like rabbits? Or you're scared I'll steal her away even though I have an imprint ha ha ha_

_THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS_

I caught up to Quill's flank and tackled him to the ground so I was standing over him.

_Tell me your problem NOW!_

Quill tried to resist but I saw everything.

_This is because I'm not hanging out with you as much. You're trying to ….. what? Embarrass her out of my life?_

_It's not that Jake, we smelt a trail the other day. It wasn't the red head. It was Cullen_

_What? Which one?_

_The one she loved._

_Oh my god._

I phased and ran in human form so no one could read my mind. My thoughts. I wanted to just go over the the fucking vampire and rip out his stone heart. The fact that he had the nerve to come back made me even more angry. But I had better things to do. I had to go see Bella now. I wasn't planning on telling her. I knew when she found out I kept this from her she'd be pissed. But I knew a way to keep her with me. I could almost kick myself for doing this. But it wasn't an option not to. When I reached the house I slowly opened the door. "Bells?"

"In here." Her sweet voice drifted from the lounge room. I walked in and saw her sitting at the computer. I quickly ran beside her and kissed the back of her neck. "Stop it Jake." That sweet giggle made my heart hurt.

"Found anything nice?" She looked at me with surprise. "I meant the houses you sicko." I let out a laugh and started kissing her neck again.

"There's this beautiful place not far from here, about five minutes. The front lawn is covered in flowers and the house has a fireplace and two rooms. It's cheap and beautiful." The excitement in her voice was as clear as day.

"Lets get it."

"No way! Really?" Her eyes where filled with tears of joy. "How do I make it up to you?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"I can think of a way." I grabbed her face and crushed it to mine, pulling her over to the couch. Not even bothering to be _safe_. This was part of my stupid ass plan to keep her with me, try to get her knocked up. I knew it was a stupid plan but it was my only hope.

*~*~*

I pulled the last box out of the truck and carried it to my, _our _new house. "Wow" This house was something special, it was like it was magical. Which fitted considering I was a werewolf and all. It was the perfect place for us. Close to my dad, but away from all the roads so I could phase easily. Bella came up to my side and rested her head against me.

"It really is something special isn't it?" I dropped the box and lifted her up into a big bear hug, she was trying to hit my chest, of course it didn't hurt. But it was cute. "I love you so much Jacob Black." She sounded like she really meant it, with no sadness in her voice. Maybe the stupid bloodsucker is finally out of her head. I bent down and kissed her until we were both light headed.

"I love you too, Bella Swan." I whispered lightly into her ear.

*~*~*

The next few weeks went by quickly, we easily fell into routine. Bella was working full time at a local supermarket and I was still in school, with a part time job at the local garage. We only lived five minutes away from Dad so weekends mainly consisted of visiting him. All in all, there was always something to do, which kept Bella from thinking about the bloodsucker.

"Jake...." Bella's nervous voice came from behind me. The only thing I could think of was that she found out about the leech. She would know I knew and break up with me for keeping him away from her. "Jake, you alright?"

"Oh yeah fine, What's going on is everything alright?" Here we go. Bella came and sat in front of me looking at her hands.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Jake do you love me?" What sort of a question is that?

"Bells, I love you more than you could imagine, I would do anything for you, and I will stay here with you forever." I hoped that wouldn't bring back anyone to mind.

"Good, cause you may have to." What was she going on about? "Jake, my periods late, I need to go to the doctors. I want you to come with me." No way. We where actually going to have a baby. Me and Bella forever. JEEZ my mind screamed at me, we don't even know she'd pregnant yet. "Jake, you okay?" I must've looked like a stone judging by Bella's face I was scaring her. I put on a huge smile and kissed her. "What, this is a good thing? I don't want a baby Jake, that's why I didn't mind being with Edward, I never wanted children."

"Why the fuck does that fucking parasite always end up in our conversations? Could you at least spare me some dignity and don't always compare me to him." I'd been wanting to say this for so long I just got a bit carried away. I looked up at Bella and she was crying.

"You don't understand what I've been going through. I'm sorry I'm not perfect for you. I'm sorry I'm not your fucking imprint. I'm sorry I wake you up every night screaming. I'm sorry I push you away. I'm sorry, but I can't help it." Bella stormed out of the room crying.

"BELLS? Come back! I'm sorry." I easily caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "I love you Bella, even if that means putting up with nightmares, and it doesn't matter that you're not my imprint. NO imprint could break the love I feel for you." A small, weak smile spread across her beautiful face and I smiled in return. "Let's go to the hospital." I said pulling her along with me to the rabbit. I had to admit as soon as I saw the hospital I got nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Just take a seat, your doctor will be with you momentarily." the gorgeous receptionist smiled. Me and Jake took a seat. My hands couldn't stop shaking so Jacob grabbed them and held them like they were so delicate in his huge hands.

"We'll be fine, all that matters is that I love you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. A small cough interrupted the short kiss and I looked up to see who would be so rude.

"Carlisle, no way." I stood up my knees shaking.

"Hello Bella, It's so nice to see you again." Jacob was practically fuming next to me, I put my arm around him to keep him calm. That seemed to stop his shaking.

"What the fuck are you doing here bloodsucker?"

"Jacob! Don't be rude." I shot Carlisle a apologetic look.

"That's fine Bella, I understand if you would like a new doctor." I looked at Jacob and he waved me to proceed.

"You will be fine Carlisle, thankyou." Carlisle led us both into his office and gestured for us to sit down.

"So what will we be needing today? Didn't fall again did you?" Carlisle smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. It was like my hole was being repaired. I took a big breath.

"Pregnancy test bloodsucker."

"Jake stop it." I slapped him in the arm. Carlisle smiled up at me.

"I'll be out in the hall, I'm sorry." Jake kissed me on the top of my head and stormed out.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle." I always felt bad about the way Jake acted to people, he could be so rude.

"No problem Miss Swan." I hated how he acted so formal.

"Carlisle it's just me," I reached out to touch his hand. "Why are you back?" Suddenly Carlisle sat up straight and looked formal again.

"Let me get out everything we need here." He just wasn't making eye-contact with me.

"Carlisle! Listen to me! Stop fucking ignoring me!" The look Carlisle gave me wasn't good.

"Bella, We left you for a good reason, for you to be safe without us. As much as it hurt _all _of us. To know that you are with a werewolf let alone having sex with him upsets me, you have to know that. Edward still loves you, and you're carrying someone else's child. It's not my place to tell you all this, but I don't really want you to keep cussing at me." Something touched my heart. Edward still loved me.

"If Edward loved me so much he wouldn't have broken his promise to me, and what do you mean I'm carrying his child? You haven't even done any tests yet." I felt tears pricking in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"I can hear its heart beat, Its beating very fast, but it sounds healthy." What? No, I didn't want children. Not while Edward was back. "Are you interested in a termination?" termination? Who did he think I was?

"You know me better than that Carlisle." I got up and stormed out of the room not knowing where I was going. I kept running for the doors, until I was stopped by strong hands. But they weren't the hand I was expecting. I looked up in to beautiful topaz eyes. "Ed- Edward" I could barely breath, I could feel my knees giving way below me.

"Bella, how I missed you, please come with me to a more private room to talk." He wanted to talk, I wanted to punch him in the face. But all my body could do was nod. Edward took my arm and guided me into the next room. I sat down on the nearest chair. "Bella." Before he could continue I cut him off.

"What are you doing here Edward? I was finally moving on." Pain in his eyes made me sick to my stomach. All I wanted to do was climb into his lap and take in his amazing scent.

"I hurt you, I know. I would do anything to get you back. I would help you raise that baby." He reached out and touched my stomach. I couldn't help but put my hand over his. "I thought it would be for the best, obviously not. I love you Isabella Swan." I just wanted to melt right there and then. Edward leaned in and kissed me softly keeping his hands on my stomach. I released my hand off his and put them around his stone cold unrealistic neck.

"I can't believe you're really here." The kiss continued for a long while until I got startled by someone opening the door.

"Get _off _her you fucking bloodsucker." Before I knew it Edward was standing in front of me, hands still on my stomach. "Get your hands off my girlfriend and my baby. Can't you see what you've done to her, and you coming back is not helping anyone!" Jacob was right, I couldn't just get back with Edward. I was carrying Jacobs baby, and he deserved better than that. I ran over to Jacob and into his protective arms. "I love Bella more than you ever did, so, just fuck off away from us." The hurt in Edwards eyes made me so sad but before I knew it he was gone and Jake was taking me out of the room.

*~*~*

I woke up to a rhythmic beeping sound that I knew all too well, I was in the hospital. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jacob sitting next to my bed leaning his head on the pillow and his hand on my stomach. I coughed lightly and Jacob's head raised. The first thing I noticed was that his eyes were red. "Jacob what happened? I don't remember anything." Jake raised his arm from my stomach and rested it on my forehead rubbing smooth circles on my head with his thumb.

"You blacked out when I was taking you out to the car, after the um, incident." He looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Jacob, I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have gone into that room with him, I shouldn't have kissed him, and I shouldn't have let him touch our baby." instinctively my hand reached down to my stomach and I smiled and he returned it "It's not your fault, I love you." He kissed my cheek so softly it was like he was trying not to hurt me.

"I love you too, I'll go get a nurse and then I have to go to school. Will you be okay or do you want me to stay with you?" I loved how much he cared for me.

"I'll be fine." I shot him an encouraging smile and he seemed to believe it. He kissed me quickly before practically running out of the room. I sat there waiting for a nurse to come in, watching the clock ticking by. Drifting into a deep sleep when no one came.

*~*~*

"_Edward you're back!" I screamed at him and threw myself into his waiting arms._

"_I love you Bella" I wanted to never leave his hold on me._

"_Make me into a vampire now, I want to be with you for eternity" Edward bent his face down to my neck and instead of it being the immense pain he warned me about in previous years, it was soothing and wonderful. I turned my head to the side to look at him but the only thing I saw was Jacob's face, not angry but sad and disappointed. But it was worse than that, his face looked crumpled like he was going to die from the pain I caused him. "JACOB I'M SORRY!" His body fell to the ground unable to hold him up anymore and his eyes slowly shut. "NO! JACOB!" _I was awoken by cold hands on my head the short gasped that followed my frightening awakening was then followed by sobs and tears.

"Bella I need you to stay awake." Carlisle's voice rang as clear as a bell, but my body wasn't responding. I needed to see Jacob. To make sure he was okay. I wiped my eyes with a shaky hand and tried to look at Carlisle, what I didn't notice before that Edward was standing behind him. This stopped my crying and brought anger. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Get out Edward, I mean it." I didn't want him to go, I couldn't even look at him.

"Bella, let me speak to you." I looked at Carlisle and he gave me a half-hearted smile. I nodded and waved him away. He quickly left the room only looking back once, I was guessing that would be something for Edward to hear. I didn't say anything, and Edward didn't approach me for many minutes. He seemed content to just stand there. Slowly I moved my eyes to him, and sat up a little more. To tell the truth I didn't like lying down when he was there. I felt weak. Edwards returned my gaze and smiled, I didn't smile back. I scowled. He slowly moved closer to me and sat on the chair Jake was sitting on previously. "Bella, I'm very sorry about before. I took it too far, like I always do. I don't seem to be able to control myself around you."

"Apparently not" I was being harsh but he deserved it. "Why are you here, and I don't mean Forks. Why are you here at the hospital?"

"I'm technically out of school so I'm doing some work experience here as a nurse." I couldn't stop laughing at that. All I could imagine was Edward in a nurse's outfit which would actually be quite sexy. _Get a grip_ I thought to myself. "It's really not that funny." But even Edward couldn't hide a smile and a chuckle.

"And why are you back in Forks?" I said that with a bit more of a straight face.

"My family made me move back." This hurt I could feel the hole getting ripped open again.

"You wouldn't have come back for me would you?"

"No, but Bella you have to understand I thought it was the best for you until I found out you were dating_ him_."

"He has a name Edward." Saying his name still made me hurt.

"I will never give up on you." That was it, he just walked out of the room. I couldn't believe he had such nerve to come here and fucking tell me that crap. As soon as I had calmed down a nurse walked in, and this one was not Edward.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Pretty good, when can I go home?" _please say now. Please say now. _I really couldn't spend another minute in the same building as Edward.

"As soon as your um, friend comes to pick you up." friend? I thought it'd be pretty obvious I was dating him.

"Okay." I looked up at the clock, Jake wouldn't be here for another 2 hours and I had no idea what I was going to do to pass the time. I just gave up and decided looking at my hands would be distracting enough.

"Can I come in?" I knew that voice anywhere. I looked up and I just couldn't stop crying.

"Alice! Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly! I missed you so much." She bounced over to the bed and gave me the best hug I have had in, forever. "I can't stay for long, I only came to pick up the others." I gave her a confused look. "They ordered new cars." My expression must have made her giggle. " I heard you moved out, can I come see the place?"

"Sure Alice, anything for you." Suddenly reality dawned on me. "Oh, it's over the treaty line"

"I guess that _is _a problem, you're welcome over our house whenever you want."

"I might take you up on that."

"Okay well I have to go! I hope to see you soon, and don't get into too much trouble." She kissed my head and skipped out of the room. Then I realised why she left so quickly. Jacob was standing at the door with a very guilty look on his face. He came over and sat down beside me not making eye-contact.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" It took him a solid minute to answer my easy question.

"I did something really bad, and you're going to hate me."

"I will _never _hate you."

"don't be so sure." he sat and thought about what he was going to say and finally, what felt like eternity, he opened his mouth. " Bella, I love you, but I did something terrible. I knew the Cullens were back, I knew for a long time.... I knew you'd want him back so I _tried_ to get you pregnant." what? Why would he do that? What stupid little over protective hormonal part in his brain would tell him to do that. Jake buried his face in his hands


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I owned the characters in this story, but unfortunately I don't :(**

The ride home was the most uncomfortable, longest awkwardest car ride I had ever been in. "I know you hate me." There was no way I was going to talk to him. He tried to get me pregnant, what sort of a person does that? "I'll stay at my dad's tonight, don't worry." He tried to grab my hand but I jerked it away from his unusually cold touch. Once we got home I ran straight inside and hopped in the shower hoping this would calm me down. After 20 minutes of pruning under hot water I decided it was time to go out and face the music. I walked over to the couch and turned off the old television and angled my body towards Jake. He immediately looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. I knew this was going to be difficult but I never figured it would be this hard. I'd talked to him a million times, but I had never been so upset, so disappointed in him.

"Jake... I can't believe you'd do something so completely stupid, so completely irresponsible. I honestly thought you were smarter than that. You have just dragged both of our lives in another direction because of some teenage jealousy crap." Jacob looked up at me with a tear streaking down his face, I never thought I'd see him so fragile.

"You're completely right Bella, I fucked up big time. I let Edward get between us. I feel like a complete idiot and I don't blame you if you hate me, but I will always love you regardless. I'm going to go stay with my dad for the night to let you cool down." I nodded not trusting my voice. Jake got up, kissed my head, and walked out of the house. I flicked through the channels absentmindedly but nothing took my appeal so I decided I'd do a big clean up of the house. Once that was finished I took another shower and realised there was no way in hell I could stay here alone. This was _our_ house. I couldn't think of anywhere to go. But I remembered my short conversation with Alice. I was supposedly welcome there... I wanted to go there, I couldn't keep lying to myself. I grabbed my over night bag, my pyjama's, a spare change of clothes and my toiletries. I ran out of the house as soon as I could and got back on the path to Forks.

*~*~*

It felt like just yesterday that I drove up this familiar driveway to this amazing house. When I stopped my truck out the front of the house I couldn't find the strength to get out. I just sat there like an idiot staring. I didn't even notice what I was doing until Alice came out with a confused but happy look on her face. She ran up to my door in lightening speed, opening it for me. "Hey Alice." I wasn't even putting on the next smile, I was genuinely happy to be back here, to see Alice, and to know that I was a few short meters from the rest of my other family.

"I know I said you where welcome, but I thought it'd take you longer than this for you to turn around, I mean seriously you're the stubbornest person I have _ever_ met." She smiled at me her little girl smile. I wasn't going to tell her that I just came for a visit, because I didn't.

"Alice, can I stay the night? Jake and I had a fight and I was just wondering if I could stay with you until things sort of blow over?" I felt so bad putting pressure on this like her. Alice looked at me with a worrying smile. "I'll let you give me a make-over?" I knew I was going to regret that last sentence

"YES! YES! You can stay!" Alice squealed. I pretty much had to cover my ears. "oops, sorry. Come inside, Esme will be happy to see you." I quickly grabbed my bag out of my old truck and followed Alice inside. Even though I knew this house inside out, it still felt weird to be walking in here again. Like it was my first time here. Alice turned to me "You look nervous. Oh! And you're hair is much longer now goodie!" of course Alice would always find the bright side.

"I was actually considering cutting it into a dyke haircut." Alice's mouth fell open. "I'm kidding."

"Good, you shall never do such a reckless thing."

"It's just hair Alice."

"Just hair? Oh please Bella you obviously don't know me very well. I like to work with long hair."

"I do, but I just like teasing you." I said with a grin on my face. Even though I hadn't hung out with Alice in almost 3 years it felt like old times again. It was really making me happy.

"No way!" This next voice put a huge smile on my face.

"Emmett!" I ran up to him and jumped into his arms hugging him as hard as I could.

"It's so good to see you again Bella. I missed you." This made me so happy to hear him say that.

"Oh my god, I missed you too!" Me and Emmett kept hugging for at least 30 seconds until a cough interrupted us. Emmett dropped me quickly and steadied me as I almost fell over. "Hey Rosalie."

"It's good to see you again Bella." Good to see me again? Was this really Rosalie? Before I knew it she approached me and gave me a sweet hug, I quickly returned it and blushed a little. Me and Rosalie had never got along. It was really nice to know she had sort of turned a blind eye to our past. "Esme is out buying some food and Carlisle is still at work, they will be home soon."

"Food?"

"Alice saw you coming, never forget her uncanny and annoying ability." Rosalie laughed. And so did I.

"Hello Bella." Jasper smiled at me and came up to give me a hug, which if he did three years ago he would've bitten my head off or something. "you're scared of me? I don't blame you." Jasper started looking down.

"No I'm not afraid of you Jas I'm just surprised." I tried to smile at him but he wasn't really looking at me.

"Bella can I please have a word with you?"

"Sure Jasper" I had a strange feeling I knew what this was going to be about. I would try and do anything to avoid this conversation. Jasper led me into the next room and sat with me on a sofa.

"I blame myself for everything that happened." I went to interrupt but he held out his hand to stop me. "Let me finish, I know what you're going to say. But technically it was my fault, and if I had better self-control back then you and Edward would still be together, you might already have been one of us if it wasn't for me. I hope you can forgive me for what I did." I felt so bad that he felt this way, I grabbed both his hands and waited until he looked up at me.

"I do not blame you for anything between me and... him. It's not your fault, but if it makes you feel better, I most definitely forgive you."

"You can't even say his name without it hurting you."

"Again not your fault, it's his. What he _chose _to do."

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot to me." Jasper stood up and gave me a long hug and I returned it with a kiss on the cheek. Jasper suddenly became still. I stepped back quickly.

"So sorry." Jasper looked up at me and smiled.

"I've been practising." he smiled triumphantly. We then joined the others back in the large lounge room. This time Edward was standing there smiling at me. I felt so angry when I saw him and I had no idea why. Suddenly a wash of calm spread over me. I knew exactly what Jasper was doing and I sort of felt grateful that me being calm could actually let me and Edward talk rationally. He walked past me grabbing my wrist and gently pulling me along. I felt so nervous I had no idea what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's short again, I know. Sorry! :P This one is for the Edward lovers. JACOB LOVERS WAIT, You'll get your turn!**

He led me up the stairs and into the room that I recognised was his. I sat on his unfamiliar bed.

"Why'd you get a bed?" It was a stupid question but I was curious.

"I got it on your birthday, I was planning on having you stay over a lot, and I hear couches aren't very comfortable." That was honestly the most sweetest thing I had ever heard. I was blushing like crazy when I looked up at Edward.

"Thanks, I guess?" Edward chuckled and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You're most welcome Isabella Swan.... I guess." Edward lightly grabbed my hand and spun it over so my palm was facing upwards. He lightly traced the shimmering scar on my wrist. He slowly bent down and kissed it lightly making his way up my arm. "You know how I feel about you." He whispered. I started to become breathless and so I nodded. "Do you feel the same way?" No way was I going to lie now, hell yes I still loved him, and nothing else in the whole world mattered to me right at this second. I nodded keeping eye contact with him the whole time. He kissed me all the way up to my mouth, he stopped. "Are you sure?" I nodded yet again.

"Bella I want to hear it."

"I love you Edward Cullen, I have never stopped loving you and I always will." My voice was more confident than I felt. Edward smiled and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist, slowly pulling off my shirt revealing only my bra. I was so glad that I decided to wear my black lacy one today. He pushed me backwards so he was lying on top of me. I could feel every little bit of his body against my bare chest. "I missed you." I said while I was catching my breath, Edward laughed a sexy laugh and rolled me over so I was now the one on top of him. I decided I wanted him to be shirtless too so I started unbuttoning his shirt, as I was doing so one of his hands slid up my body to hold my breast, just as Jacob did the other night. I felt so bad about doing this to Jacob but I couldn't let him get to me now. Edward was everything I ever wanted. I wasn't going to ruin that now. I finished unbuttoning Edwards shirt and his bare chest lay against mine. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. Edwards hands moved down my body once again and he easily slipped me out of my jeans. I didn't know what to do, I was so nervous. I mean I'd had sex with Jacob before. But Edward was so different. He was a virgin, but he knew exactly what he was doing. Me and Jacob just messed around. In no way was I letting my nervousness get in my way, I put my hands on the small of his back and let him do the rest.

*~*~*

As I was putting my shirt back on Edward wrapped his ams around me. I tilted my head back and sighed a long sigh. I'd been waiting for his touch for so long, I would never take it for granted again. As we walked back downstairs we got the _look _from everyone in the lounge room. I'm sure I blushed a bright scarlet, the only thing I could hear was Emmett's laughing growing louder. Edward grabbed my hand and smiled triumphantly at his family, which sort of ticked me off, like I was something he won. Edward sat cross-legged on the floor so I decided it would be nice to sit on his lap and wrap my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and I leaned it into his chest. This felt better than what it used to feel like. It was like our history made us stronger now. Esme then walked into the room smiling at me, I smiled back. It was so good to see her again. As embarrassed as I was. She walked over gracefully and handed me a plate with a huge slice of gourmet pizza on it.

"There you go sweet heart, you must be hungry."

"Thanks Esme."

"Yeah with all that exercise you two were doing upstairs you'd think so wouldn't you?" Edward was out from underneath me within a second and standing over Emmett the next, growling. This would have scared me, but hanging with werewolves had really made me more brave. I laughed and all the heads in the room turned to me.

"Chill Edward, you had to know he was going to say something jerk-ish." Edward smiled at me and walked at human pace back over to me.

"You're right, he is a jerk." I laughed and poked my tongue out to Emmett.

"Don't poke that thing out to me, its been over used today, needs a rest." Emmett was booming with laughter.

"Shut up Emmett." I grumbled at him. The pizza I had been given was amazing. I was wondering if Esme made it herself when my phone rang. "One Second. I need to get this." I smiled up to everyone, stood up and walked outside. "Hey Jake, What's up?" I cant say I didn't feel guilty about before, but I was on such a natural high nothing could kill my mood. The next thing Jake said had me breaking down into tears, my knee's gave way and my vision went blurry. It felt like my stomach had just been ripped out. I didn't even notice when Edward picked me up and took me back inside, sitting me on the couch. All I could do was sob and stare at nothing.

"Bella? Bella what happened?" I needed to tell him.

"Edward," I said between sobs. "I need to get to the hospital now."

**Suspenseful right? The more reviews, the quicker I will update. And that means you'll find out faster!**

**Thanks Autumn92292 you were my first review, and I will never forget how you made me smile, knowing I have someone reading _my_ story and liking _my _story, made my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wish I owned these supercalafragalisticexpealadocious characters. But I don't. :(**

**Sorry it took me a few days. I just got a Rat and I was trying to tame her a bit.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Meg. Even though she is my best friend. I kept her waiting like I kept all the rest of you guys !**

JPOV

I sat in the waiting room at the hospital watching the clock, 30 minutes now. Where was Bella? I couldn't stand the pain of being without her through this. The doors slammed open and that fucking bloodsucker was walking her in. Why would he have anything to do with this? No fucking way! She was at his house! I shouldn't have left her at home, that way she wouldn't have gotten bored and just fucked off to their house. But that when I really looked at her face. She was distraught, I stood up and ran to her side. "You can go now bloodsucker." He looked at me and looked at Bella than nodded.

"Good luck." That took me by surprise.

"Oh er thanks." I sat Bella down next to me, I was looking at her for 5 minutes until she finally made eye contact with me.

"How is he?" Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"He's stable now, we should be able to visit him soon." I didn't even realise I was crying until Bella wiped away a tear of mine. A nurse walked into the room and looked at me with very sympathetic eyes.

"I'm very sorry." She said not making eye contact. Bella burst out in tears and leaned into me. I couldn't say anything as much as I tried "He will be taken off life support tonight, would you like to say goodbye?" I nodded and helped Bella to her feet. We got taken to the room where my father lay, a machine breathing for him I couldn't bear the site. I dropped to my knee's.

BPOV

We got lead into the room were Billy was, the man that took me into his home was lying there looking so peaceful. I suddenly felt that Jake had let go, I turned around to see his face crumple and his knee's give way. It was just like my dream. But it hurt so much more this time around. I knew there was no way I could talk to Jacob in this state, so I walked over to the white bed. I grabbed Billy's hand. "Billy, I love you so much, you were like another dad to me. You understood how much I loved Jacob like no one else did. You let me move in with you so I could be closer to the man I love. I know Jake will honour your memory well. You were an amazing person. I will miss you so much." I bent down and kissed his head soon dropping into the chair beside him. Charlie walked into the room with a bright red nose and eyes. "Dad!" I threw myself into his arms I knew how much this would hurt my dad, Billy was the only one he had left after Waylon died. Dad started crying into my hair.

"I'm gonna miss him so much Bells, he was my best friend,"

"I know dad, I know, you have to remember me and Jake will always be here for you no matter what. I just don't know what he will do without his dad. They were so close." I looked at Jacob's body crumpled on the floor and I couldn't bear it much longer. I kneeled next to him and put my hand on his wide shoulder. "Jake? Do you want to say goodbye?" Jacob looked up at me with wet eyes.

"If I say goodbye it's like I'm saying I'm not going to remember him. I don't want it to be that way!"

"Jake, all you're doing is saying goodbye to him, He, Charlie, and I know that you will always remember him for the amazing selfless man he was."

"_Is" _Jacob looked back down at his hands.

"He was the only thing I had left."

"You have me Jake."

"I seem to be always competing for you." As much as I hated to say this he was right. Just an hour ago I had been with Edward in his room doing things I would never tell Jake what I did with a vampire. I put my hand on his head and rubbed my thumb in soothing circles.

"You stink."

"Thanks, now do you want to say goodbye to him? Last chance." Jacob groaned and I helped him to his feet. He slowly walked over to his dad and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, I know your body is dying, and I hate to say goodbye to you like this. But I know where your spirit will always be." He patted his hand over his heart. "You were my only role model to look up to as I grow up, and that has made me the asshole I am today. But I couldn't have asked for a better Dad. I told you everything. From my first crush, to the first time me and Bella-" Jacob looked over at Charlie's face. "Started going out." We all knew that wasn't what he was originally going to say. But I was glad he changed it into something else before my dad pulled a gun on him. "You were there for every major milestone in my life, an I wish you would be here for more. Like getting married, having children. I wish you'd be able to see it here in a physical form. I love you so much Dad, I will never forget you." I was amazed at how well Jacob was keeping it together. He bent down and hugged his dad then retreated from the room. I looked at Charlie and he nodded, telling me to leave and follow after Jake. I smiled at my dad, this was all going to be rough on him.

I left the room and searched for Jacob, He is generally not a hard person to find. But I think he was hiding on purpose today. I asked all the nurses stations if they had seen him. Some would say he went 'this way' but most would say they were to busy to look at people. I finally decided he would be hiding in the bathroom knowing I couldn't get in there. I knocked on the door but I got no answer. But what I did hear was a sneeze., and I knew exactly who's sneeze it was. I decided I was not going to make this easy on Jake. So I sat on the ground right across from the male bathroom and waited. I could see everyone that entered and left. There was no way he was getting past me. After about 10 minutes Jacob walked out and smiled when he saw me.

"Sorry."

"Jake, It's okay to be upset sometimes."

"You think I don't know that? It's just hard." I got up off the floor and let Jake wrap his arms around me. I felt safe and at home when I was with him. And it suddenly made me feel like the world was lifted off my shoulders and replaced by calmness.

"C'mon Jake lets go home. You don't want to be here when they turn life support off." Jacob nodded and followed after me like a little puppy.

When we got home Jake went straight to bed. I could hear him crying but I didn't want to embarrass him by walking in. I decided I would make him some spaghetti. He must be hungry. I think 5 hours is the longest he has gone without food in a long while. I laughed at that thought while I was pouring the uncooked noddles into the boiling pot. I was really going to miss Billy. He was an amazing dad to Jake, and he helped us with almost any problems we had as a couple. He was like the La Push _Dr. Phil_. I smiled down at the cooking sauce and realise that he was with us more than ever, and he was only a short thought away.

**I know it was short. But jammed packed with info right! Hahaha, poor Billy :(**

**As much as I love him. I had to do it.**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE INSPIRATION AND THE QUICKER I UPDATE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone asked me whether she was getting with Edward or Jacob. BE PATIENT! Wait it out till the end of this chapter. It will all be worth while. **

"Jacob, I know it's hard, but I need you to talk to me." I'd been trying this for months but he would only answer straight forward answers like, yes and no. I was getting fed up with it. "I love you, I'm going for a drive."

"Send my love to the bloodsucker."

"Fuck off, at least he can treat me properly."

"At least now you're getting too big carrying _my _baby to fuck him behind my back." I didn't have an answer to this, yes I was having intercourse with Edward, yes I was partially aware Jake knew. I just grunted and left the room.

The drive to Edwards house always took awhile, but this time it seemed to be particularly slow. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, and I had definitely become more round since last time. Before I was even up the drive Edward opened my car door and jumped in. "JESUS!" Edward chuckled and put his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing even more, I'd been pretty hormonal lately and the slightest things pissed me off. But today I was in a great mood. I stopped the car and hopped out, Edward was usually around to my side within a second but this time he was still in the car staring at me "What?"

"You're showing a lot more now."

"Thanks captain duh."

"Are you excited" I was only four months pregnant but I had already got all the baby supplies.

"To tell you the truth I can't wait for my little boy." Edward ran around the car and place his hand on my stomach.

"I can hear his heart beat." I looked at him expectantly, wondering if my baby boy was healthy. "perfectly healthy."

"yay" I was so caught up in the moment I kissed Edward with so much passion he had to take me upstairs.

*~*~*

"Can I stay the night?" I asked methodically touching Edwards stomach.

"I think the dog would prefer it if you went home, he needs your support."

"I love how you care so much." I kissed Edward quickly and gathered all my belongings. "Bye"

"Love you." I smiled at that and then ran down the stairs. That probably wasn't a good idea since I was as clumsy as ever. I tripped trying not to land on my stomach.

"EDWARD!" The pain was unbelievable. I couldn't stand, I couldn't take my hands off my stomach. It seemed like forever until Edward came downstairs.

"Bella, don't move, you're bleeding a lot. Stay still." I nodded whilst Edward picked me up and ran me out to his new Volvo, I couldn't really tell the difference, but it was an updated model. Edward put me down in the back seat, letting me lie down. "I have to get you to the hospital now, can you hold on?" I hated it when he sped.

"Yes." Edward nodded and got in the front seat. I didn't really hold on, I just tucked myself in as far as possible. When we got the hospital I could tell Edward was finding it difficult to go at human speed to get me out. He was about to lift me when I had to ask him the worst thing I would ever have to ask anyone. "Can you hear the baby?" Edward closed his eyes and listened intently he slowly opened them and I knew from his eyes that he couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"I can't hear anything Bella, I'm so sorry." I felt the tears running down my face. I suddenly didn't care if I broke a bone all I knew is that my little baby was most likely dead. All because I ran down stairs like an idiot. I didn't notice all the staff crowding around me when Edward carried me through the ward. The only thing I paid any attention to was the ultrasound. I couldn't really understand any of it, but the look on Carlisle's face said it all.

"No! My baby! No!" I was screaming and thrashing against all the hands when warm ones were placed one my face. "Jacob, He's gone!"

"Bells, it's okay, shhhh, it's okay. We can try again." I nodded at this. As much as I didn't want a baby before. That little spawn in my stomach had meant the world to me, He had really changed my perspective on life.

*~*~*

_The eyes of my baby looking back at me was an amazing feeling. I went to pick him up. But he struggled out of my arms, and fell down the stairs. "NO BABY!"_

"Bella it's okay" I woke up to Jacob rocking me back and forth. I had been having these dreams for at least a few weeks by now.

"No, it's not. It's my fault. I killed him. He was the only thing keeping us together." suddenly the reality of it dawned on me. As much as I loved Edward, I wanted to have a normal life. With kids. I wanted to be woken up at 4 in the morning instead of someone else doing it for me. I couldn't be with Edward, as hard as I tried. "I, I have to go. I'll be right back, love you." kissed Jacob's confused lips. I ran off and got into my truck, this drive to Edwards house was the shortest I have ever made.

"Bella It's two in the morning, what in god's name are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"Okay. You know I wish I could read your mind." He wrapped his arms around me, but I shrugged out of it easily, that's how I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Edward I need you to listen to me, I love you, but you were right. I do want children. I want to grow old with my partner. I want to have the constant struggle raising kids instead of someone doing it for me. I'm so sorry, I would still love to be friends."

"I understand Bella, I love you enough to let you go. Remember that you are always welcome at our house, and remember that no matter what I will always love you."

"That's the thing Edward, I'm comforted even not knowing that, I've always been dependant on you. Well, I'm not anymore." I hugged Edward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll keep in contact."

I could almost not wait until I got back home. I just wanted to be in the comforting arms of my love. When I reached out front door Jacob was standing there smiling. "What're you smiling about?"

"Edward called." I laughed.

"Did he tell you that I'm still going to be his friend?"

"Did I tell you that I'm going to stop phasing so I can grow old with you?" This made me so happy, I'd been wanting him to tell me this since we got together. A sudden thought came to my mind. What if he imprinted before he became human again? Jacob saw my upset look. "I thought that's what you'd want?"

"Don't get me wrong it means the world to me, it's just, what if you imprint before you become human again?" as much as I didn't want to bring this up, it was an important issue that needed to be addressed.

"If I do, we'll deal with it then. Stop worrying and be happy that I love you."

"And I can finally say this. I love you with all my heart, you are my everything." I loved being able to tell him this, because I finally meant it as much as he did.

"And I have full confidence that you mean that." Jacob smiled me a smile, that made me the happiest I've been with him in a long time. I closed the difference between us and slid my arm around his neck going on my tip-toes to kiss him. He grabbed my face and held it steady.

"What are you doing?" I said with squished lips.

"Taking in that you're all mine for as long as I want"

"That better be a long time Mr. Black"

"How would you like to be Mrs. Black?" Was he asking me to marry him? Was I ready to get married? When I was with Edward I told him I didn't want to get married. The thought of all those people staring at me walking down the isle. The thought of being known as the white girl Jake married. When I snapped out of my intense thinking Jacob was staring down at me biting his lower lip in anticipation. It didn't matter what all the other girls would think, I didn't care. If It made Jacob happy, I would do it for him. I took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"I would love to." Jacob lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took me into our beloved bedroom. And for the first time in a long time. I felt very confident about my future. The only problem. Breaking it to the parents.

Waking up the next morning was the strangest feeling I've had in a long time. I didn't have one nightmare. For the first time in 3 years, I didn't have a nightmare. My mouth flew open with shock and I took in a big gulp of air. This woke Jake, he was very prone to listening to me when I slept. "Did you have a bad dream Bells?" I laughed and smiled the happiest smile I could do.

"No! I didn't!" I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and hugged into him while he chuckled and rubbed my back.

"That's a good sign sweetie." He sounded so proud of me, I knew he cared about what made me upset. That's why he hated Edward so much. Not because werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies, but because Edward had hurt me in a way he had never seen. It wasn't stupid teenage hormones, It was because he was protecting me the whole time. I was internally kicking myself for not realising this earlier. I had put Jake through so much. I just took him for granted.

**AWWW 3 hehehe. Okay guys I'm not updating until I get atleast 10 reviews. You're all so slack :P**

**And I know you're all gonna get mad and be like, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE BELLA'S LIFE HELL' wa wa wa wa. So in advance shut up =.= :) kidding.**

**Love you all ;)**

**Sophie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im dedicating this chapter to the lovely -The-Girl-In-The-Converse- She has pretty much inspired me to keep writing this story. I love her with all my writing heart. Hehe. Check out her stories! Shes amazing!**

JPOV

I was still ecstatic that Bella had said she'd marry me. It was almost unbelievable that such an amazing girl like her would choose me over everyone else in the world. The rest of the morning passed pretty quickly. I scoffed down the huge breakfast she made me. To tell the truth I was on the verge of being full. The only thing that really upset me was that my dad wasn't around to see us get married. But he would want me to be happy, and god dammit I was going to be happy.

"I'm going to have a shower." Bella smiled over to me after she cleaned the dishes from breakfast. Her smile would always send my heart a mile a minute and now, knowing she was all mine made it even that much more special. Bella walked away while I was staring after her like a dope. I decided to do something that could be interesting for the both of us. I quietly walked into the bathroom closing the door reasonably loud so she knew I had entered. I stripped off my clothes and joined her in the shower. I would never get over how beautiful her body was. It was perfect. I'm not normally the person to just _check out_ the girls. But Bella was one of those girls that would make your head turn twice. Even though she didn't know that.

"Hello beautiful." I said as I slipped my arms around her waist. Bella turned around so our naked bodies were front on.

"Hello Ugly." She smiled thinking she'd just made the funniest joke in the world.

"Very funny" I had seen Bella naked before but I had never really _looked_ at her. She wasn't so skinny that there was bone sticking out everywhere, but she had a nice curve to her. She looked so delicate without all the layers of clothes she normally wore. I couldn't help but stare at her body when she caught me out.

"I have a face, not just boobs." She turned back around and started washing her body, I grabbed the wash cloth off her and helped her wash her back. She seemed to enjoy it so I decided to wash the rest of her body, things got interesting from then on.

After we finished our little interesting shower scene Bella decided to get out and get changed. I thought I'd stay in the shower I while longer, I didn't want to look like I was following her everywhere, I didn't want to be one of those clingy guys.

BPOV

I quickly got out of the shower before he noticed I was blushing. He decided to stay in the shower after me which was good. I needed time to settle down. I didn't know why I still got nervous when we made love. We had done it plenty of time and every time he made me feel so delicate and small. I couldn't say I didn't mind it though, he made me feel protected and secure in his strong hold. I heard the water shut off and decided I'd get changed before we could get up to any more mischief. It was going into summer so I decided to just wear shorts instead of the usual jeans. Jacob walked into the room just as I finished which was good.

"Your legs look great in shorts" He smiled a wicked smile at me.

"Do you think of anything but sex? Seriously. Like, aren't you thinking things about us getting married?" Both of our faces lit up at the word.

"I haven't been able to get _that_ out of my head all morning." Jacob walked over to the draw trying to find something to wear. He decided to wear jeans, a shirt that defined every line of his muscles, and he actually put on shoes. I could feel my Jaw almost drop to the ground. "Haha, I told you, I'm not phasing anymore. A promise is a promise, anyway we're going to see the pack. I need to explain to them about everything, they won't be very happy I missed patrol last night though."

"Is that my fault?"

"I will cancel patrol anytime to have sex with you." I laughed at that one.

"I love how you just blurt out whatever comes to your head."

"I like things coming to my head." He smiled at me seductively. I threw a TV remote at him.

"Silencio old man." **That one is for my friend Jacob. :)**

"does that make me 100 years older than you then?"

"Sure, lets go." I sighed, I secretly like messing around with him, but I wouldn't tell him that. Jacob picked me up and threw me across his shoulder, he started running out the door and put me on the back of his motorbike. "Um...?"

"I fixed it up a little wanna ride it to La Push?" I didn't have a very good experience on a motorbike the last time but I felt very safe with Jacob.

"Sure!" Jake chucked me a helmet and leather jacket while he put on his own. I couldn't help but stare, He looked so sexy it was almost like I was dreaming. "You look really sexy Jake." I couldn't believe it. "Jake! You're blushing"

"Shut up and put your helmet on." He put his on immediately almost causing brain damage to his head. I couldn't stop laughing the whole way down to the beach. I noticed that he slowed down when we were near Billy's old house. It looked so empty just knowing he wasn't there. I patted Jake's back for reassurance. Once we got off the bike I started walking towards the bonfire, Jake grabbed me before I could go two more steps. " Tell anyone I blushed and you get 20 years off for tattle tailing."

"Oh no! I wouldn't want that to happen." I laughed and kissed Jacob on the cheek, I grabbed his hand and walked with him over to _our _log. We waited a solid 10 minutes before everyone started showing up.

"Jacob, where the hell were you last night?" Sam sounded really pissed. "You can't just not show up. That's an order."

"I don't follow your orders anymore Sam, I'm not phasing anymore. I'm not part of the pack." Everyone stared and looked at Jacob like he was an idiot. "Me and Bella are getting married, I'm going to grow old with her." He squeezed my hand and smiled down at me." I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"You're seriously going to choose the leech lover?" I knew Leah had a temper but it really wasn't her business.

"Shut the fuck up Leah! Just because Sam doesn't want you anymore!" Leah jumped phasing in mid air, I was waiting for Jacob to phase but he stood completely still. Instinctively Jake angled his body so he was in front of me.

"STOP! LEAH STOP!" I tried to run ahead and stop her when I felt big, warm arms wrap around me and pull me back winding me. I fell against Jacob's chest not being able to stop the sobbing. Leah was still in wolf form but she wasn't growling or jumping at us anymore. Jacob walked me over to a log and sat me down on it letting me catch my breath.

"You guys are family to me, it'd be nice if you were more supportive. I don't wanna put up with your stupid shit anymore." Jacob held firmly on to my hand, but my body just wouldn't register for me to walk. He sighed, smiled at me and picked me up. "You ready to tell Charlie?" I could feel him walking underneath me but I couldnt do anything but kiss his neck methodically. Jacob sat me down on the bike, lifted my chin and kissed me passionately until we were both grasping for air. I hadn't realised that the pack was still standing there with a mixture of anger and disgust in their faces.

"I'll never be ready, but we might as well get it over with." Jacob threw his head back and laughed. The roads were dry so we drove quickly to Forks, not really giving me a whole lot of time to prepare what I was going to say. When we got to Charlie's his cruiser wasn't in the drive so that was a good sign. He gave me a spare key when I moved out so me and Jake just walked in and made ourselves at home. "What're we going to say to him?"

"I thought you would talk the lead."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, I'll do the talking."

"Okay but remember he's getting old we don't want him having a heart attack." I suddenly realised I'd said too much. Jacob's eyes started to water, and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Oh my god Jake I'm so sorry. It didn't mean to come out like that."

"It's alright" I pulled his face into mine and kissed him somewhat out of guilt. He put his hands on my hips and leaned me back so I was lying down on the couch and he was on top of me. Jacobs hands wandered all over my body until he rested one on my hip. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer to me so almost every part of our bodies were touching. Jacob slid his hand up my shirt to cup my breast in his hand, he lightly squeezed it when a cough interrupted us.

"I thought you two had your own home. But I am glad to see you. I might reconsider that key though." Dad was extra lonely now that Billy was gone. I was being pretty slack and not visiting him very often.

"Hey Charlie, guess what? Me and Bells are getting married." I really thought Jake would be smarter than that. I thought he'd lighten Charlie's mood first by talking about the football or something. I smiled up at my dad while he scowled down at me. Charlie's face went bright red until he let out a long sigh.

"Guess that's not the worst that could happen, you look after her Jake."

"I will Charlie, you know that.". Charlie was taking this really well. But I think he was just happy that I chose Jake over Edward. Suddenly Jacob's phone rang. "I'll be right back." Jacob got up and left the room. I was guessing it was someone from the pack. Charlie was just sitting down on the chair next to me. I decided it might be a good idea to try and start conversation with him. I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Dad are you sure you're okay with this?" He took another big sigh and finally looked up at me.

"I still think you're very you Bella. But I know how much you love Jacob. So I am happy for you."

"Thanks dad." I leaned over and gave Charlie a big hug. Jake walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry Charlie we have to go." I looked at Jake confused but he was just looking at Charlie, not making eye contact.

"That's alright I'll just come visit later." Jake grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me outside

"Bye dad!" Jake kept pulling me tightening his hold on my wrist.

"Jake what the fuck? What's going on?"

"Get on the Bike Bella." I noticed that when we drove off we weren't going in the direction of La push. I had no idea where we were going until we pulled into the long driveway of the Cullen's house. I sat still gaping at the house wondering why Jacob in his right mind would bring me here of all places.

**You guys never give me reviews. I'm so sad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is longer! Yay! Lazy me. Hehehe. 6 pages of pure awesomeness for you awesome inspirations.**

"Jake, what're we doing here?" Memories of last night kept flashing in my head and I couldn't help but feel bad for Edward.

"You'll see. You have nothing to worry about right now."

"How can I not worry when you're being so secretive? You know I worry too much." I smiled up at Jacob and he lifted off my helmet.

"I love you." Hearing Jacob say this right now, where we were standing gave me tingles in my stomach.

"I love you too." Jacob bent down and lifted me off the bike, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him until I was dizzy. Jacob chuckled and set me down, steadying me so I wouldn't fall. I heard a few awkward laughs behind me. " Oh, hi Edward."

"Hello, Bella." Edwards face wasn't wrinkled with pain the way I thought it would be. It was wrinkled with concern. Edward wasn't putting on his poker face today.

"Okay seriously, what's going on."

"Bells I'm going to have to break my promise to you. I need to phase and help the pack get the red head leech. You're going to stay here and let the bloodsu- er. Cullen's look after you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She still wasn't giving up, and she never would. I couldn't speak, my mouth felt all dry like I hadn't had a drink in days. So I just nodded.

"After Jacob called I told him you could stay here until everything dies down. Alice is keen on having you stay over. Something along the lines of 'manicure, pedicure, and a new hairstyle'." I laughed. That was so typically Alice, always looking on the bright side.

"You're bloodsucker better not be cutting Bella's hair." Jacob reached his hand to the back of my head and played with my hair. I didn't like it how he told me what to do. I snorted. They looked at me like I was some sort of an idiot.

"Jacob, stop being a pessimist. Alice wouldn't dare cut my hair, she loves it too much. I don't want you telling me what to do either." Jacob smiled and leaned down to me ear so only I could hear. But we both know Edward would know what he was saying anyway.

"Yes, Wife." I turned to Edward biting my lower lip. He had his perfect poker face on. Like he didn't care.

"Alright well, you have to go help the pack. When will I see you?"

"I will be back in the morning. I promise." He knew I would be worried about him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Be safe. I love you." He smiled at me.

"You know I'll be safe. Goodbye Edward." He said Edwards name like I was having sex with him right there and then. But I was happy he was being mature.

"That gives you 10 years." Jacob laughed, and jumped on his bike not bothering to put on his helmet. But we all knew he didn't need it. I walked up to Edward, he didn't say anything I reached to touch his hand. He jerked it away from me and walked back into the house. "Edward?"

"I do not want to talk to you right now."

"I thought you understood about me choosing Jake over you?"

"I did, until you decided to marry him."

"Not like that's any of your business, but it's what he wants."

"I wanted to marry you, and you said no."

"I was 17 Edward! Did you seriously expect me to _want_ to marry you then?"

"Three years can change a persons perspective Edward." He knew I didn't really mean marriage in this situation. "I don't know why I bother." I walked past him and onto the couch picking up the remote.

"Yeah, make yourself at home." sarcasm layered thick in his voice.

"For someone so old your acting like a fucking baby. I _will_ make myself at home. Because this is a home to me. I don't care if I am no longer welcome by you because I am welcomed by six others here." Edward sat down beside me and touched my cheek lightly making me shiver.

"My apologies." I jerked away from his touch, he knew he could dazzle me easily.

"Stop it."

"What am I doing?" He smiled a sexy crooked smile at me.

"Trying to dazzle me." He chuckled.

"Is it working." I took a big breath.

"Obviously." He leant in towards me and I couldn't help but put my hand on his arm.

"Edward, stop, you know she doesn't want you anymore." Edward didn't even bother looking away from me.

"Shut up Rosalie." I nodded in agreement. As much as I didn't want Edward anymore, he was so sexy it was hard to to be hypnotised in his eyes. I raised my hands from his arm to around his neck. Edward pulled me in and kissed me. I could tell Rosalie had left the room but it was weird doing this in his loungeroom.

"Lets go to your room." Edward lifted me as easily as if I was a little puppy and carried me to his room with inhuman speed. He lied me down on the bed and moved his hands to my chest. I wrapped my legs round his waist.

'Edward stop, you have better control than that son." Edward sighed and rolled off me, he slowly moved his eyes to his father.

"What?" I had never heard him sound so rude to Carlisle. I slapped Edward in the face.

"Don't be so rude!" I got up and walked over to his door, standing next to Carlisle.

"You're right Bella, I'm sorry Carlisle."

"Don't do anything you will regret Edward." I could tell there was another meaning behind this that Edward would understand. Carlisle left the room without another word.

"Bella, if you didn't love me, why do you kiss me?" I didn't know exactly how to explain this.

"Edward, there is a difference between love and lust." Edwards face dropped.

"So you're saying you basically want to have sex with me, but you don't love me anymore."

"Yep, pretty much." Being straight forward was the only thing I could think of at the moment. Edward walked over to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"i understand, I'm going to go hunting. Alice will be home soon."

"Okay" I smiled up at Edward and kissed him on the cheek. He ran out of the house before I could even blink. Alice suddenly appeared in the door. "Woh, when he says soon, he means soon."

"Yep! I wouldn't want you to get bored." Alice was practically choking on her words. "So I have caramel popcorn, some random lollies that I picked off the shelf. Oh! And there is like 10 bottles of soda."

"You cant expect me to drink 10 bottles of soda do you? Though I will take you up on the caramel popcorn." Alice's face light up and she squealed.

"I knew you'd like it! Yay!" She skipped off to her room and within second she came back with air mattresses, pillows, and a lot of blankets." Alice saw me eyeing her.

"I knew you got cold." She said it like she had committed a crime.

"Thanks Alice."

We started watching movies, 1, 2, 3, 4 I stopped counting after that when my eyes started drooping. Everyone slowly started joining me and Alice in the lounge room. I knew everyone else would be waiting for me to finally fall asleep so they could discuss Victoria but I couldn't help wondering what Jake was doing. I stood up.

'Excuse me, I'll be right back." I waked out of the room and flipped open the phone that I bought when I moved out of Charlie's house so we could stay in regular contact with each other. I dialled the all-to-well-known number. On the third ring a husky voice that I loved so much answered.

_Bella? Is everything okay?_

"Everything is fine Jake," I said in a low whisper, hoping the Cullen's couldn't hear me.

_That bloodsucker didn't try and touch you again did he?_

"No he is hunting, I just called because I missed your voice." I sat down on the front steps leading up to the house.

_I miss you too Bells._

"What are you doing?"

_I was patrolling Charlie's house until my phone rang._

"I thought you didn't take your phone out on patrols with you."

_I knew you would ring. So I attached it to my leg Bells. _He was using the 'duh' tone with me

"Ha ha, am I that easy to guess?"

_Generally_

"Guess I should let you get back to patrols then yeah?"

_No no, It's fine. The house is in plain sight. Your dad is fine. Are you having fun?_

"Yeah, we're watching some movies. It's all fun."

_Sure sure Bells. I Love you, take care._

"Come visit me when you can. I Love you Jake." The phone went dead. After a few minutes of sitting outside in the cold, I joined everyone in the lounge room once again. The all turned their heads at me questionably. I held up my phone. "Home sick." Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to _Harry Potter_. I had seen this movie almost one thousand time so I just decided I'd doze off on the couch when I could.

**NEXT MORNING**

"Bella wake up, you have a visitor that refuses to come inside, because we apparently _stink_." It normally would have taken hours to pry me awake, but I knew exactly who Alice was talking about. I jumped up, while the huge feather doona (**Down Quilt for others**) still engulfed me. I practically pushed Alice over and ran to the door. The first thing I saw was Jacob's beautiful eyes and his waiting arms. I dropped the blanket and jumped into his warm familiar hug and he span me around.

"It's so good to see you Bells!" I couldn't breathe so I decided grunting should get his attention. He dropped me at once holding my arms and looking at me, like he was trying to get a better look.

"I missed you more." I smiled up at Jacob and Alice snickered.

"You make it sound like we were holding you hostage."

"With the smell, I don't blame her." Jacob wrinkled his nose and Alice laughed and poked her tongue at him. I looked between them both.

"Play nice."

"I don't play with my food." I knew Jacob was joking but I couldn't help but smack him in the chest. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't"

"Yes master."

"Stupid dog." Jacob licked me on my cheek.

"Ewww! Jake that's gross!"

"You said I was a dog."

"I was wrong."

"I agree he is more like a puppy." Edward's laughter came from behind me. I spun around until we were staring at each other.

"You're right Edward, He's still in training."

"Fucking bloodsucker." Even though Jacob said it under his breath. I knew Edward would have been able to hear it regardless.

"One of his puppy problems is his language." Edward smiled and retreated inside following Alice.

"I come all the way out here and you make fun of me."

"Aw, Sorry pup."

"You will be." Jacob threw me over his shoulder and spun me in circles until I was in tears yelling 'sorry' over and over. He dropped me down and I landed on my butt. I stood up wiping it quickly.

"Ouchie." Jacob smiled at me.

"Sorry, ha ha."

"You shut up." I glared at Jacob, but it didn't last long when he gave me a sweet smile. My glare was replaced by a smile. Jacob bent down slowly and kissed me. I missed his touch so much. I knew it had only been a day but I had seemed so distant from him, melting into his warm touch made me remember how much I truly loved him. I yawned in the middle of the kiss.

"It's early, I should leave." Jacob went to turn and I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare! Do you have patrol today?"

"No, I get the day off, I'm doing night shifts." Perfect!

"You can take me out to lunch. Then we can go see a movie." Jacob smiled at me.

"Like... a date?"

"We're getting married, I wouldn't call it a date. But sure!" Jacob laughed.

"I'll pick you up at 12.30. Love you." Jacob turned around running off in the other direction. I decided not to yell anything after him. I knew the Cullen's might've heard all of our conversation but I didn't want to make it even worse by yelling something extremely corny and making Edward even more upset with me.

"Date!" Alice squealed "Yay! Make-over Bella time!" I sighed, I was sort of excited knowing that Jacob's face would be completely and utterly priceless when he saw me all dressed up by Alice.

"Alright Alice. Do your worst." I squinched my eyes like someone was about to shoot me.

"I hope you mean my best! Cause that's what I'll be doing." I laughed and followed Alice into the house, up the stairs and into her oversized bathroom. There was no escaping now, everywhere I looked I saw my face. Alice had mirrors positioned all over her bathroom so you got a 360 degree look at yourself. I looked at myself in the mirror while Alice combed gently through my wild hair. My face was expectantly bright and I looked generally happy for the first time in countless months. I rested my head on the chairs headrest and drifted into a light sleep letting Alice do the rest. I was still aware of everything going on around me. I was especially aware when Edward walked into the room.

"Is she asleep?" I heard him whisper oh so quietly

"I think so." Alice replied in the same low voice.

"She looks beautiful Al, I wish she was all mine." I heard Edwards voice falter and I couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"I think she still might love you." Not in that way! As if Edward could finally read my mind he replied.

"Not in that way. I know she loves me. But it's how I love you, Or you I. Like a sibling. She said what she felt for me was more lust then love." That was all true, I cared so much for Edward. But like a older brother. Or a best friend.

"Wouldn't you rather it be that way then her hate you for what you did, what we all did?" I heard Edward 'Mmm' at that sentence and I felt his cool hand brush against my cheek.

"If I didn't leave it wouldn't be this way. I'd be the one taking her out on a date. Not that stupid pooch." I had never heard Edward refer to Jake in such a way. "But he looks after and cares for her. That's all I ask."

"Should I cut her hair?" I popped my head up.

"Hell no you shouldn't!" I suddenly realised only a second ago I was pretending to be asleep. Edward glanced down at me.

"Eavesdropping Bella? Really? You could always just talk to me instead of embarrassing me."

"I- I wasn't trying to embarrass you Edward, you just walked in and well..." Edward glared at me.

"Sure Bella I believe you."

"Then why are you being a total jerk."

"Because you broke my heart." I couldn't say anything I was just sitting there gobsmacked, I felt my jaw tremble like I was about to cry when Edward left the room slamming the door behind him. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Alice squeezed my shoulder in encouragement.

"Edward will get over it, don't worry. The only thing you're worrying about today is how you look for you _fiancé." _She practically squealed the word. "I'm so happy for you sweetie!" she hugged me with one arm and went back to work on my hair.

"Alice, don't _ever_ cut my hair."

"Can I thin it? It'd be much easier to work with." She gave me adorable puppy eyes and blinked three times. I bet she was wishing she could cry right now. I loved my hair, but it _was_ getting a bit hard to deal with.

"Okay, but don't go over board." I didn't really want to look like those girls with two extensions hanging off each side of my head. Alice brought out these funky looking scissors and started cutting all over my hair. I could hardly look so I shut my eyes again, until I was told to look up while she applied eyeliner and mascara. I saw the bright red colour she was about to apply to my lips when I held my hand up to stop her.

"There _will_ be kissing involved." Alice smiled at me.

"As _if_ I didn't know _that_! This is smudge proof. Absolutely amazing stuff." Alice put a thick coat of red lipstick over my lips. I frowned and sighed. "Now I know you don't like what I pick out for you to wear. So you have three choices on my bed. Go in and take your time." I stood up and dragged my feet to Alice's room. Here we go. I walked over to her bed and gasped at my three choices.

The first choice was a royal red that clung to my every curve. It had spaghetti straps over my chest, and over the holes in the waist in the dress. To tell the truth, I looked like a hooker. "No way am I wearing that." I whispered to myself. I stifled a laugh and threw the horrid dress off of me and to the corner of the room.

My second choice was a white dress with beaded hearts all over. It was very nice but very low cut. I could feel my boob basically falling out before I even moved. No way was I putting myself in that situation. I did like the dress though. I pulled it off and placed it neatly back on the bed. Hoping my next choice would be a bit more suitable I dared a glance to the next dress.

The third choice was definitely cute. It was yellow with tiny little white spots all over it. It had spaghetti straps and a bow that tied around the waist and the bottom flowed out. It was so pretty I actually wouldn't mind taking it from Alice's closet. I pulled the dress over my head and tightened the bow. I patted the dress and sighed in contentment.

Alice bounced into her room. "I loved that one too! You look amazing." Her eyes trailed over my outfit until she stopped at my bare feet and 'hmphed'.

"Got some pretty flats for me Alice?" Alice laughed.

"You wish!" She pulled out a pair of white stiletto heels that looked awfully dangerous to me. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"You can't expect me to wear that! Ill die!"

"Jacob can catch you. He will have great reflexes." She smiled at me. But I knew even she was worried about my safety.

"If I break a leg. I'll sue." Alice laughed.

"Like that would make a dent in the money we have." Oh yeah. I forgot about the whole 'Cullen family are to die for rich'.

"I wish I had money like that!" I whined. Alice giggled while she strapped on the death heels.

"This is too much Alice, I'm only going to lunch."

"With your fiancé! Don't give him a reason not to love you." What was she going on about?

"Jacob loves me for who I am, not for what I look like."

"Doesn't hurt though." Alice mumbled while I groaned.

"Fuck Alice, you'd think you just lost your whole wardrobe. Stop being a dram queen." Alice laughed at my comment.

"Language Missy! Let's go put up you're hair." Alice had curled my hair earlier. She quickly pinned most of my hair up and let curls hang down gently against my face. I smiled. I had to admit, I looked _really_ good. I felt very confident now, I would be able to go out with Jacob and not be stared at because I wasn't good enough for him. The exact same thing happened when I went out with Edward. I just wasn't good enough for them. I now felt very confident about my 'date' with Jake.

**I KNOW! She actually let Alice touch her! Hahaha if you can't picture her dress in your head I do have a picture of it and her shoes.**

**.com/media//resized/tight-short-stylish-yellow-cocktail-dress-n1048-f_**


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

I wanted to go pick up Bella now but my watch only said 11. Time was not flying by. I didn't know what to do. So I just sat at home doing nothing. I ran my fingers through my hair and realised it was getting long and probably unattractive, especially to Bella. I decided it was probably a good idea to go to the local La Push barber. He knew me well, and he knew my style. I locked up the house and drove my bike to the barber's. Luckily he was open, I ran in and all the heads turned to glare at me. "Hello young Jacob. How are you?" The old man knew me well.

"Fine thank you."

"So sorry to hear about Billy."

"Oh- er.... I just came to get a hair cut." After that awkward moment everything was pretty straight forward and there was no small talk like there would be in a big fancy city hair salon. But that was how I liked it. He cut my hair so it wasn't long enough to fall to the sides. But long enough for Bella to put her hands through. Which was all I could imagine at this point and time.

"On the house Jacob."

"Oh thanks Sir."

I looked at my watch. It was 12. Bella shouldn't mind if I was a little early. Plus, I didn't really mind hanging around for a few minutes while she chucked on jeans and a hoodie. I personally had worn a casual but appropriate outfit to go out to a restaurant in, but knowing Bella she wouldn't care about what she looked like. That was definitely one of the characteristics I loved most about her.

After the long gruelling drive to the Bloodsuckers house I was starting to feel nervous, I had no idea why but I had a feeling that this lunch could make or break me and Bella. I knew I was being stupid and paranoid so I shook the thought as I pulled into the long driveway. I saw Jasper and Alice throwing a ball to each other looking like any other normal teenagers. I took off my helmet and smiled at the blonde vampire, by the look he gave me he knew I only smiled at him cause to be honest he scared the shit out of me. Jasper's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Nervous are we?" Fucking empath.

"Shut your face bloodsucker." Jasper leaned down in an aggressive crouch and started growling. I narrowed my eyes into slits and watched every small movement he made.

"Ha ha, Jacob settle down." I looked up towards were the familiar voice came from. I narrowed my eyes even more when I saw what shoes she was wearing. Was she trying to kill herself? I felt my eyes widen as they raked up her perfect legs. Her yellow dress surprised me, Bella wasn't really the sort to wear bright colours, But this yellow made her skin tone light up like it was sparkling. I moved my eyes upwards and they stopped at her boobs, they were perfect in this dress, sitting in just the right place, just high enough. I looked up at Bella's face and suddenly realised that she was blushing at the perfect 'o' planted on my mouth. She looked self-consciously down at herself, biting her lower lip. I finally managed to put a smile on my face. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. I didn't know what to do from then. So I just did the cheesiest thing that came to mind, I lifted her hand and kissed it. She giggled and blushed.

"Since when were you a gentleman."

"Since you made these weird tingles appear in my stomach." Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. For the first time not having to go onto her tip toes to kiss me. I took her by surprise fastening my grip around her waist and kissing her until we were both out of breath.

"Stop now! You're going to miss the deadline for the reservations!" Stupid Pixie.

"I don't care." I simply stated.

'Me neither." Bella smiled at me. Never releasing my hand she walked over to the bike and sat down.

"No way hozay! You are not ruining your hair on _that_. You can borrow my car for as long as you like." I didn't like leaving my bike here but there was no reasoning with this short but stubborn girl. Bella and I both sighed in frustration at the exact same time.

**BPOV**

I wish Alice would just go with the flow for once. It was pissing me off how she always expected me to do what she said. But I knew it was only because she cared so much. I smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Okay, but I'm not driving that suicide mission into the ground." I could hear laughing erupting from all the vampires in the house. Alice laughed.

"I would never have allowed it." She pecked my cheek and hugged Jacob. I saw him stiffen and then smile from the corner of my eye. I was glad he didn't rip her throat out. She passed Jacob her keys yelling after us to have fun. I couldn't really concentrate on her voice while I was too busy trying not to fall over myself. Let alone doing it in flat shoes I had to now do it inches off the ground. I must have been walking slowly because before I knew it I was swept up into Jacobs arms while he carried me to a canary yellow porche. Jacob leaned down into my ear.

"You look so beautiful." I blushed bright red.

*~*~*~*~*

I felt so good about myself when I got out of the Porsche. I got whistled at a fair few times, I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and Jacob couldn't keep the scowl off his. Slightly feeling bad I reached up and touched his arm. "This is supposed to be a good day."

"Yeah but these pricks make me pissed."

"They're just letting you know how beautiful your fiancé is."

"You're right." Jacob picked me up and spun me around in his arms while kissing me until we were both dizzy and breathing heavily. Jacob set me down and let me regain my balance. Some jerks walked past us and one slapped my butt. I flinched and turned around in shock.

"Niicceeee." One of them said. Jacob wasn't taking this, he walked up to the guy so he was looking down on him. Jacob had a good foot and a half over this guy, he didn't stand a chance.

"What was that?" Jacobs voice was purely frightening I cowered back a little at the venom in it.

"Oh er. I didn't realise she was taken sorry man." The seedy guy placed his hands up in defence earning a few boo's behind him. "I don't blame him for backing down." Jacob sneered at the other men. They all walked off while the guy Jacob had approached coughed slightly and stumbled after his friends. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist. "_That's_ why I get annoyed when people whistle at you." I nodded nervously still partially scared of Jacob. I looked up into his fearsome eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what he would've done if I wasn't there. Jacob noticed my alarmed expression and softened his instantly smiling down at me. "Sorry." He mouthed at me.

"I would say 'It's okay' but it's not. I know you were trying to protect me, but still.." My mind wandered off again thinking about what could've happened. "Let's not worry about that, Let's go to lunch." Jacob walked me into a nice exclusive restaurant, It was a royal red colour and had huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. By the smell of the restaurant it was Chinese food, _yum._ I always enjoyed Chinese when Esme would bring home take-away.

Jacob led me up towards the front desk whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I giggled slightly not even realising a lady was standing in front of us waiting. I looked up slightly, she had a slim figure and blonde hair extensions down to her waist, she wore a tight black dress but she could pull it off. I felt somewhat upset with my ordinary appearance when I remembered what I was wearing. I straightened my back and looked at her, noticing for the first time she was ogling at Jacob. He was oblivious to the fact that she was practically drooling over his muscles. I narrowed my eyes.

"Reservations under Black." She was cut out of her thoughts suddenly, smiling up at _my _fiancé. She bent over the counter letting her boobs practically fall out of her dress. I held back the urge to growl. This situation felt all to familiar. I should really date less-attractive guys.

"Of course." She walked around the bench never taking her blue eyes off of Jacob, only once diverting her eyes to me to glare. She walked us over to a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant, I was glad Jacob got these seats, but I had a feeling we would be interrupted every 5 minutes by a desperate waitress. She leaned over, as we sat down, her boobs practically in his oblivious face. "So our specials are the lemon fish, and sweet and sour pork." She said while pointing things out on the menu.

"Thanks, we can handle it from here." I didn't care how sour that sentence came out, I just wanted that bitch to fuck off. She turned her head over to me glaring.

"I'm your waiter, I'm just here to help you and your brother." I narrowed my eyes, not even knowing if it was possible. What so I wasn't good enough for Jacob.

"Thanks, but actually I'm his fiancé, so if you wouldn't mind." I gestured away from the table. "Oh I'll just have a water thanks!" I yelled after her retreating wiggly butt. I half laughed at Jacob's face and half laughed at the way she tried to _sexily_ flip her hair.

"Jealous?"

"Course I am jerk." Jacob laughed and took my hand over the table.

"Don't be. I would never leave you."

"Unless you imprint." I mumbled under my breath. "Plus, like you can talk! Look at what you did to that poor man outside!"

"He _touched_ you."

"She had her boobs in your face!" I pulled my hand away from his and leaned back into the comfortable chair.

"Babe.."

"Don't babe me."

"Can we please forget about this." I grunted. He always expected my mood to lift just because he wanted it to. I put my hand back on the table into his warm palms and half smiled.

"Okay."

"That wasn't so hard babe was it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Fuck off." He knew I didn't mean it. We both laughed until he leant slightly over the table. I pushed my head forward until our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened licking his bottom lip practically begging for entry into his warm mouth. He complied and our tongue's danced an all to familiar dance. I was probably fuming when our kiss was interrupted by a rude cough. I looked up to see the blonde bitch standing in front of me.

"Ready to order?" All sense of politeness gone from her voice.

"I'll have the sweet and sour pork, extra rice." Jacob smiled at her.

"Me too, but just a regular rice." She looked down at me.

"Regular is about right." Was she saying I was just regular?

"So if you don't mind I'd like to get back to sucking face." She huffed and stormed off away from our booth. Jacob smiled at me apologetically and slid over onto my side of the booth.

"How about some fun?" I frowned at him wondering were he was going with this. He placed his hand on my thigh and moved it up slightly waiting for my permission. I looked around, our table was pretty much hidden and I did miss him an awful lot while he was gone, even if it was for a day. I nodded warily scanning my eyes again. Jacob smiled and lifted his hands up my dress stroking delicately over my panties.

My breathing started to pick up as he pushed the material to the side of my opening. I gasped as he slid a finger into me causing me to grab at his hair panting wildly. "Oh my god Jacob." I felt him add another finger, and another, slightly stretching me. I swallowed the urge to scream when I hit my climax. Jacob winked and lowered his head into me. One of my legs was up on the seat and the other on the floor, Jacob grabbed them and thrust his tongue into me. I felt my eyes roll back into my head when _another_ cough interrupted us.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I couldn't suppress my blush the whole way out of the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't hate me, I'm so slack. But hey, I got some pretty good stuff into this chapter so shh and enjoy!**

**I'd just like to personally thank each and everyone who has reviewed. They mean the absoloute world to me.**

My wedding. My wedding. My wedding. I couldn't stop fiddling with my fingers the whole car ride to the Cullen's. No I'm not marrying Edward, but Alice insisted she get me ready anyway. All the emotions known to man kind were running through me. _Anger, Nervous, Sad, Happy, Excited, Anxious. _Just to name a few.

"Bella stop bouncing you're knee, you're going to break it!" I shut out Alice's voice and concentrated on not bursting out crying. I fought back the tears welling up in my eyes and started picking at my fingernails instead. Alice let out a long sigh and returned her focus to driving, not that she needed to.

Once we arrived at the house my fingernails were down to the skin and my legs were feeling like jello. I couldn't believe I was getting married in less than five hours. Five hours of hell. I loved Jacob and I did want to marry him, but everything felt like such a rush. Like we never got time to ourselves. Especially with Victoria still trying to eat me, well drink me.

Alice did her poking and prodding with my hair, face and body while I sat and thought about being back in phoenix in the sun. I couldn't wait to see my mum, it'd been too long and I just wished that I could see her more often. She was devastated after Phil left her for his career. Apparently it wasn't good going into the business with a wife. I felt obliged to go and stay with her, but I really hadn't had the time.

Jasper walked by at the exact moment that I thought about that. "Bella, why so guilty?"

"Thinking about my mum." Jasper nodded and sent a wave of calm over me before being ushered out of the room by Alice. I set my mind to food, I hadn't eaten in a good 16 hours and I was starving. I reached for the crackers Alice had put in front of me earlier, eating them all in about thirty seconds. Alice laughed at me but kept going otherwise.

A wave of nausea rolled over me and I ran from Alice's chair to her toilet, puking up every single cracker I ate. I looked up at Alice apologetically while she grimaced and searched through her bathroom cabinet fishing for something. I sat up slowly letting the dizziness subside before even trying to get onto my toes. I felt a small cardboard box hit my arm, I looked down and suddenly realisation flashed across me._ A pregnancy test_. Of course I should have thought of that at the first sign of being sick, but with me being so anxious I wouldn't be surprised.

Alice left the room silently when I peed on the stick. After cleaning myself up a bit and brushing my teeth Alice walked back in looking confused. "I can't see you're future. Probably are pregnant."

"Maybe that's because I am marrying Jacob."

"Oh yes, quite true.." She pondered tapping her chin like they do in the movies. I laughed and returned to the stick sitting on the toilet lid. _Positive_. "What is it?" She squealed. I couldn't help the grin that broke out across my face. "Yay!" She yelled before plonking me down onto her seat again and gushing about baby supplies.

"Alice, I don't want to get my hopes up again..." I couldn't bear the thought of losing another baby. This house didn't necessarily give me good vibes about the whole issue either. Stupid staircase.

After what seemed like hours Alice finally told me I could go change into my wedding dress. _Wedding dress_. I sighed. This was all happening _way_ to fast for my liking. I slipped on the curve hugging dress and was joined by Alice in an instant. She smiled at me before telling me she was amazing and I should pay her a thousand dollars. I just laughed and flipped her off.

*********

After the 'I do's' and vows were exchanged everyone made there way to the reception at the Cullen's place. Jake had suggested La Push, but we both knew that wouldn't go down well with Sam. Every visible werewolf scrunched there nose when entering the house. I laughed and joined Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett on the other side of the room. While Jacob stood at the back of the room with Leah, Sam and Embry. As I approached them carefully, trying not to trip Edward held out his arms to me for an embrace which I gladly accepted.

"Congratulations Bella, I'm very happy for you." I gave Edward a quick squeeze.

"Thanks so much Edward, that means a lot." He smiled and retreated while Emmett scooped me up and spun me around, ignoring Alice's protests.

"Bells! Don't forget you'll always by my sister."

"I know Em." He smiled his dimpled smile and gave me another quick embrace. I turned around to find Jacob standing there waiting for me. I ran into his arms and smelled his familiar scent.

"How are you?"

"That reminds me, I found out something before the wedding."

"And that is?" I knew Jacob would be over the moon, but I couldn't help but fidget while I tried to figure out what to say next.

"I'm pregnant." Jacob picked me up and spun me around, kissing me feverishly.

***********

The months went by, while I grew larger. Me and Jacob fell easily into a routine. Jacob would go to work every day while I spent my time with either Alice or my father. I would be home in time to make dinner for the appreciative Jacob, and then fall into an early slumber.

Pregnancy definitely took all the energy out of you.

After hitting the seven month mark I finally let Alice take me shopping for baby supplies. Though I didn't tell Jacob the doctor told me my baby would be a girl. I hadn't really decided on names, but it definitely had to mean something to me or Jacob. I let Alice drag me all over the shop looking for everything and anything pink and small she could get her tiny hands on. I racked my brain for baby names when it suddenly hit me.

Ali.

Short for Alice.

**Nawww! Im sorry I havnt updated in forever. MAJOR writers block. Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**okayokayokay, do not shoot me. I like this chapter, and I'm sorry i havn't updated sooner. i have been betraying you and working on my other story a bit more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If i did, Jacob would have won Bella over. And Robert Pattinson would NOT play Edward :D Oh and there would be more sex**

Alice was staying with me and Jake tonight. Apparently we could have 'couple' time later, but for now we needed to set up baby things. I was eight months and she was just about trying to rip the baby out of me from her excitement. I still hadn't told Alice the name, though I had run it by Jake. He seemed unphased by it, so I took that as the okay. Jacob and Alice had just finished putting the crib together when Alice brought up the perfect conversation.

"Any name ideas Bella?" I smiled at her and she raise one eye brow in question.

"Well me and Jake have already decided what we want our baby girl to be called." Alice jumped up and down in excitement clapping her hands.

"Whatwhatwhat?" she squealed at me, I just laughed at the girl.

"Ali, short for Alice." She stopped dead in her tracks, a huge shit-eating grin stretching across her face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou, you are the bestest friend ever!" she squealed jumping and clapping. I couldn't my laughter, she was hilarious. I wouldn't be surprised if she exploded.

After Alice had finally settled down I left with her to go get Chinese food for me and Jake. I ordered the sweet and sour pork for both of us with a large dish of rice while Alice scrunched up her nose in response. I just laughed at her and rubbed my stomach.

We were walking back out to my car after we got given the food when a pain ripped through me. I dropped the bags and took a deep breath, holding my stomach to try and ease the pain. I looked down at my huge swollen stomach. I don't remember peeing. Oh shit. Everything happened so fast, I screamed Alice's name, and she panicked, calling Carlisle. Of course that was stupid because she should've just taken me to the hospital.

I was sitting in the car while Alice pushed speed limit on my truck when another pain ripped through me. I screamed and held onto the seat. Alice instructed me to take deep breaths, which I tried to do btu they just came out in small gasps and whimpers. "AH FUCK!" I screamed as more pain shot through me. I looked over at Alice, she was avoiding eye contact 'focusing on the road', she was obviously panicking.

It felt like it took days to reach the hospital but as soon as we were there, Alice suddenly calmed. Alice picked me up and carried me in, of course this would look weirs to all the humans considering she is tiny compared to me, especially in this state. But I couldn't really care less about what people thought.

Carlisle greeted us as we entered and took me straight up to some room and laid me on the bed. I was screaming at the top of my lungs when Carlisle put an needle in my spine. It slowly took the pain away, numbing me from the waist down. I loved Carlisle right now.

My contractions had slowed when Jacob ran through the room. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on mine. He smiled and ran to my side, grabbing a hold of my hand and gently squeezing it.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"How do you think I'm feeling ass hole?" Jacob laughed and nodded. "Sorry Jake, I'm just really... OW!" Another pain ripped through me, arcing my back. I was gasping for air by the time it was done. Jacob was kissing every inch of my face the whole way through.

"You're doing great Bella." I narrowed my eyes.

"Bella you need to start pushing at your next contraction okay?" I nodded weakily, and when the enxt bit of pain soared through me I pushed as hard as I could. I wanted to get this kid out of me. Stupid Jaek and his mutant sperm.

Everything seemed to go by in a blur. My mind wsn't comprehending anything that was going on. I was just screaming and pushing. Until I heard faint cries of my baby. I wanted to keep my eyes open but darkness succumbed me.

I woke up groggy and disoriented, I could hear a beeping sound. I must still be in the hospital. I opened my eyes a tiny bit and was blinded by florescent lights, I groaned and rolled over, everything coming back to me all of a sudden. I remembered being in labour, swearing at Jake, Carlisle giving me a needle, Hearing my baby cry, and... nothing. I opened my eyes further to find someone, my eyes resting on the crib next to me. There, sleeping in all her glory was my baby girl. Ali.

I looked around the room wondering where everyone was, surely Jake would have stayed here? I wondered whether or not I was allowed to hold my baby, I went with yes. She was mine after all. I reached over and picked up the tiny little baby lying beside my hospital bed, and cradled her sleeping form to my chest. I looked at her beautiful face, taking every bit in. She had darker skin than me, but it was very creamy texture like mine. She had big brown eyes like me, and her dad's black hair, everything about her was so small. I didn't want to break her tiny form. I placed a small kiss on her forehead, being totally content. Though I was annoyed I didn't get to see her straight away, I was glad I got to see her at all.

I was drifting back off to sleep when Ali woke up, crying. Screaming more like it. I looked around the room frantically for help. I didn't know how to do any of this. It was all so new to me, and hearing her cry just made my heart hurt for her.

I thought about all the books Alice made me read. Until I thought of the most obvious problem. She was hungry. I bit my bottom lip and pulled down my top a little, glad that my bra got taken off while I was giving birth. I pressed her head up to my breast and thank the lord, she started suckling. I sighed and tried to remember the feeling of this. Though I knew this was one breast feed of many, I wanted to remember my first time doing it.

Carlisle's head popped in and he smiled when he saw me awake and feeding Ali. I blushed at my exposed breast and shifted in the bed uncomfortably.

"Don't be shy Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Um, good. Just a question though, why did I fall asleep?"

"Bella your body was exhausted. It is very common for this to happen. Though I wouldn't call it falling asleep. You fainted." He chuckled the last bit of the sentence.

"Oh, That's embarrassing, where's Jake?"

"We sent him home for the night, He wouldn't leave but Alice took him back regardless. He couldn't say no to her. He will be back in the morning, it's about 3am now." I nodded and looked down at Ali.

"Ali is perfectly healthy, not one thing wrong with her. You're very lucky Bella. She is perfect size and everything." I grinned, even though I already knew my baby was perfect.

"Thank you so much Carlisle."

"My pleasure Bella, you are still a daughter to me. By the way, you have a few visitors. Is that okay?" I nodded and told him to bring them in, knowing full well who would come through the door.

I was correct. A few seconds later Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Esme all walked through the door smiling at me. I blushed suddenly realising that I was still breast feeding. Carlisle ran in after them.

"One at a time!" He scolded. Everyone backed down but Emmett and Rosalie. I told Carlisle they could stay with me together. When everyone left Emmett ran to the couch beside my bed at inhuman speed. Rose was looking at Ali with pure love.

"You're a natural Bells." Emmett said to me, poking my breast in the process. It wasn't awkward because I knew all too well he loved Rose with everything he had. Plus, she was in the room. She just grinned at me.

"Do you want to hold her Rose?" She bit her bottom lip, and her brow furrowed a bit.

"Bella... what if I break her?"

"Are you saying you haven't held her yet?"

"We wanted you to be the first, Jake included." Jake hadn't even held his own child yet. I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Thanks that means a lot to me, but Rose, I trust you." I pulled Ali away from my breast and passed her to Rose, quickly tucking my exposed self away. I watched as Rose ran her finger along Ali's face, raising goosebumps wherever she touched, though Ali didn't seem to mind at all.

After Ali had started crying Rose had passed her back to me, and her and Emmett left the room, Edward coming in as soon a they where gone.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward."

"I'm really happy for you Bella, you have no idea." I smiled.

"Thanks Edward, that means a lot to me." Edward walked over cautiously and sat on the seat next to the bed. He looked at Ali questioningly and then looked up at me with a raised eyebrow I nodded and passed her to Edward. He stared at her face for a few minutes before looking up at me.

"She is beautiful. Just like you." I blushed while Edward laughed at me, stroking my cheek, causing me to blush further. Edward leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Bella. So so much. I will always wait for you, no matter what. And once you are off this earth. I will be following after you. You're the only one I have ever loved and the only one I ever will. Please remember that." I didn't know what to say back to him, so I relied stupidly on my instincts.

"I love you too Edward." He leaned over, still holding Ali in on arm and cupped my face with his free hand. He kissed me on the lips before sliding his tongue out onto my bottom lip. I sighed and gave him entrance. My head was screaming at me to stop what I was doing, but I couldn't help it. Every fibre in my body was telling me to kiss him back with as much passion. Too soon, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled not meeting my eyes. I reached out and touched his cheek.

"Baby, don't be. We both will always love each other. I was just so stupid that I over looked it." I don't know where I got all this confidence, but I knew where I got all the guilt from.

"What do we do?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"I don't know Edward, we will have to wait and see." He nodded and without further word, kissed me again until both of our breathing was heavy. Then he handed Ali to me and left without another word.

And I was left without a clue

**Jesus christ do not kill me *hold up hands to surrender* IM SORRY!**

**i had to do it.**

**Because i have a kick ass idea.**

**so... I'm sorry :) happy?**

**jeesh.**

**ahahah**

**I will probably update sooner. cause im gonna make it much funner for me to write.**

**Don't forget to review or I'll send Jacob out to rape your asses.**

**Wait, thats probably a good thing**

**dammit**

**im going to shut up now**

**bye bye ~ Sophie**

**p.s does anyone even read my A/N anyway?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am too good to you all! 2 chapter in one day! :O**

**hahaha ENJOY**

I was awake for the rest of the night, holding Ali in my arms while she slept. At about 6am the nurses brought me in some horrible breakfast, they tried to feed me cereal until I reminded them I couldn't have milk because of Ali. They looked so dumbfounded until Carlisle explain colic to them with a frown on his face. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time.

Edward had dropped in a few times during the night, we just talked. There was no discussion on what happened earlier.

Finally at 7.30am Jacob walked through the door, grinning ear-to-ear as he saw me holding Ali in my arms. "Oh beautiful, look at her."

"I can't believe you wouldn't hold her Jake."

"You went through so much pain, I felt like I was taking something form you." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard him say to me. I moved over on the bed and patted the empty space beside me. Jacob came and sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders and touching Ali's face with one of his fingers.

I could just imagined what we looked like. A normal happy family. I wish it was that simple. I wish Jake wasn't a werewolf, I wish I didn't love him and Edward, who was also a mythical creature. I wish I knew my future. You'd think someone who was married, with a child would be dead set. But I didn't have a clue.

I was just about to fall asleep when Ali started crying. Jake looked at me like the world was ending and I just laughed, readjusting myself so I could shift her. I checked her diaper, which was still clean. I questioned myself on how much milk my body could actually make, and pulled my singlet down again. Jake smirked and I just glared at him and called him a pervert. I held Ali up to my chest while Jake watched in amazement. It wasn't the gross staring, it was like he was generally interested in it all.

Carlisle walked through the door and smiled up at me while Jacob stiffened. "I seem to always walk in here at the worst times for you Bella."

"Watch your mouth Doc." I elbowed Jake in the ribs.

"Shut the hell up Jake." Carlisle smiled up at me warily.

"You ready to go home?" I swear my heart stopped. What if something happened to Ali? What if I didn't know she got sick? What if I underfed her? What if I dropped her? Carlisle noticed the worry on my face and placed his hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine Bella." I nodded warily and slowly slid my legs off the bed, Ali still suckling away. Jacob jumped off the bed and ran to my side, slipping his hand around my waist. I de attached Ali, not wanting everyone in the hospital to watch me pull my breast out. Ali whimpered in response, but luckily didn't cry. She just yawned and went back to sleep in my arms. I hadn't let go of her since Edward held her, and I relaly didn't want to. I cradled her closer to me and kissed her head.

I looked up and realised Carlisle was standing there smiling at me, and Jacob just seemed distant. I laughed nervously and walked out of the door the Carlisle was holding open, Jake right behind me. Carlisle put his arms around my shoulder.

"Bella, if you ever need help. Us Cullen's, you know we will always be here for you."

"I know Carlisle, and thank you. I hope you know you're like a father to me." Carlisle beamed at me and told me he had another patient to go to, before kissing me and Ali on the head.

"You smell gross." Jacob said to me.

"To you." I replied, not being bothered with whatever was up his ass today.

The ride home was silent and had a weird vibe to it. Shouldn't people be happy after they have a baby? Maybe Jake was scared like me, but maybe he just showed it differently than I.

As soon as we got inside I went to call Charlie.

_Hello?_

_Hey dad how are you?_

_Good, how's pregnancy going?_

_Didn't Jake tell you? I had Ali yesterday_

_WHAT?_

_I don't know why Jake didn't tell you_

_I'm coming over._

_You're always welcome here dad._

After that short but confusing conversation I called Jake into the lounge room with me.

"Yeah babe?"

"Jake how did you manage to_ forget_ to tell my dad that I had Ali?"

"Shit Bells! I'm so sorry, I was so stressed I forgot."

"i seriously can't imagine you forgetting to tell my parents I had my baby."

"Our baby" He corrected, getting cross.

"Doesn't fucking feel like our baby. You fucking ignored me the whole car ride. I don't know what your problem is, but fix it."

"I just, didn't, know what to say." He said lamely while I groaned and left him sitting in the lounge room.

I put Ali in the crib we set up for her the other day and sat in the rocking chair across from it. I scowled at nothing in particular while I waited for Charlie to show up.

I didn't understand how someone could forget to tell someone's parents about them having a baby.

I didn't understand why Jake hated me so much at the moment.

I didn't understand why he hadn't held our baby.

I didn't understand why he was ignoring me.

I didn't understand why he looked so distant.

I didn't understand why he didn't run up and kiss me the second he saw me.

I didn't understand him.

I was watching Ali breath when I heard the familiar sound of tires. I jumped up form the rocking chair, deciding on bringing Ali with me, and walked to the front door. I opened the door to find Charlie's enraged face, but as soon as he saw who was in my arms his expression automatically softened. I handed Ali over to him and watched how he smiled and brushed her head with his lips. I knew my dad wished he could've had more time with me when I was younger. I smiled half heartedly and led him into the nursery.

After Charlie left I decided to make some food, I was starved. It was about 2pm and I hadn't eaten since the hospital meal. I made some fish and salad for myself and sat down at the small dining table.

I was just about half way through my meal when Jake walked out of the shower. "Oh yum, where's mine?"

"Oh sorry Jake, I didn't know you'd be hungry." He eyed me like he expected me to get up and fry him some. I turned my attention away form his gaze and back to my food.

"Jeez Bells, feeling the love here." I suddenly lost my appetite, pushing the chair out noisily behind me.

"Fine you have it you prick." The noise from the chair had awoken Ali and she was screaming.

"Oh look what you did Bells!"

"Shut the fuck up Jacob! You haven't even held her yet!" I screamed.

I left the room as Jacob sat down and ate my left overs. I walked into the nursery picking Ali up and bouncing her slightly to soothe her. Once she settled down I put her back in gently and got an overnight bag out form the cupboard. I put all Ali's necessities into the bag and then a few of my clothes.

I scooped her up and walked out into the lounge room to find Jake sprawled out in front of the TV. I cleared my throat to get his attention, "Jacob Black, I am going, call me when you get off your fucking high horse." I left the house without another word. I pulled Ali's car seat out of the rabbit and place it into my truck. I placed her in, kissed her on the forehead and went around to my side of the car. I pushed my car to it's limit, wanting to see Edward faster.

When I arrived at the Cullen's Edward was standing out the front with an amused expression on his face. I jumped out, almost forgetting Ali while Edward grabbed my overnight bag from the bed of the truck. I tucked Ali into my arms while I snuggled into Edwards chest. I sobbed and cried for what seemed like forever until my stomach growled and Edward chuckled. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and then on Ali's.

I followed Edward into the kitchen while he got out some bread and started making me a sandwich. "So, why are you here and so upset?"

"Jake is being a complete ass, and I needed to come see you." Edward smiled and continued on my sandwich which he passed to me seconds later. I scoffed it all down, careful not to drop any on Ali and mentally kicked myself for not bringing her rocker.

"I have something to put her in." Edward said, leading me up the stairs by my free arm. He lead me into his room and for a second I thought he was going to tell me to put her on his bed until I saw it. There was a whole section in his room with baby supplies. I looked at it in awe and then place Ali down in the crib. I stared at her peaceful face while Edwards arms wrapped around me from behind me. I turned in his arms, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. He licked my bottom lip and I happily gave him entrance while I nibbled and sucked on his top lip. After a few minutes we both reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest.

"Anytime." he replied.

**i promise you will find out what is up jakes bum next chappie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I swear ive been like a writing machine the last few days!**

**I had to get this chapter out.**

**but please don't stop reading if you start hating me**

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly in my pocket. Of course I had gotten a full nights sleep because Edward took care of Ali for me, which I greatly appreciated since my sleep in the hospital wasn't all that great.

I went to run out of the room, when I realised that Rosalie had taken Ali at some point, so I just readjusted myself in Edwards arms so I could answer my annoying phone.

_Hello?_ I yawned

_Bella where the hell are you?_

_None of your business Jacob._

_Of course it's my business your my wife!_

_You're not treating me like it._

_Because you're being a spoilt brat!_

_Shut the fuck up Jacob. I'll come home tomorrow, I'm not ready to speak with you yet._

_But what about Ali!_

_She'll stay with her mother thank you very much._

_Fucking hell._

Edward was glaring at the phone by the time the conversation finished, and I couldn't help but feel like my marriage was over before it really begun.

"Maybe I should go home, Ali is his daughter as well..."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Bella."

"I'll come back soon?" I reasoned. Edward nodded and I kissed him quickly before changing out of my pyjamas.

I wandered down stairs with Edward attached to my hip while looking for Rose. She was sitting on the couch staring at Ali, while she stared back. I couldn't help but grin. I always knew Rose loved children. Rose looked up from her spot on the couch and grinned at me. I laughed and took Ali out of her arms, reassuring her i'd be back later.

Once Edward had said goodbye I couldn't help this weird gut feeling, telling me not to go home. I knew it was unnecessary but I felt like something bad was going to happen. I was driving along the highway when Ali started crying. I cooed her and sung to her trying to get her to calm down. My stress levels were through the roof.

I parked at the end of our drive, knowing all to well I'd be leaving soon anyway. I got out and unstrapped Ali, holding her to me as I unlocked the wooden door. I was about to call Jake when I heard him groan, thinking he was in pain I ran as fast as I could (without killing Ali) into the bedroom.

I gasped at site in front of me. Jake was lying on top of a girl, both of whom naked and obviously having sex. None of them noticed my entrance. I started sobbing uncontrollably, that's when Jake noticed, turning around.

"Oh fuck."

"You fucking jerk!" I screamed, instinctively shielding Ali away form him.

"Bells, let me explain." He said while wrapping a blanket around himself. The stupid bitch on the bed was still recovering form her fucking climax. If it wasn't for Ali, I would have killed her, then and there. "The day you were having Ali, I – I ran into Shaunee over here. Looks like I found my imprint." I gasped and forced myself not to cry.

"I told you this would happen!" I screamed, surprised by how confident I sounded. Cause I sure didn't feel it.

"Bella, it's irrelevant." He said like I was the dumbest person in the world not to have figured it out.

"I can't even deal with this! I don't want you near me or _my _daughter. No wonder why you didn't want to hold her! It's all the guilt, you can't take it." I said between sobs. "And to now even tell me! And cheat on me. I thought you knew better Jake, Billy would be so disappointed in you right now."

"Don't you dare bring my dad into this!"

"I have _every _right to!" I screamed. I walked out into the kitchen, soothing the screaming Ali and called Edward, who picked up on the first ring.

_Bella?_

_Edward, come get me. _I said between sobs.

_Bella what happened? Did he hurt you? What about Ali?_

_Looks like Ali isn't going to have a father, Edward he cheated on me. He imprinted._

_Mother fucker! Look Bella, you know I will help you raise Ali._

_You will?_

_Of course._

_I love you._

_I love you too, start packing I will be there soon._

_Okay._

After that tearful conversation I went off into the room where Jacob and _Shaunee_ sat. I narrowed my eyes while I put Ali in her rocker and got out my suitcase. "Bella, don't be dramatic, we can make this work babe."

"Do _not _call me that. And you're vile to think that this would EVER work!" I started to chuck everything and anything of mine into the suitcase. With room to spare, I shut my suitcase, knowing full well Alice would fix that problem for me.

I walked into the nursery and grabbed a few of the baby things the Cullen's had gotten me, but other wise I didn't need anything else. The nursery in Edwards room was fully equipped for Ali. I purposely knocked the 'family photo' of myself, Jacob, and Ali off the counter intending for it to smash. Not thinking about what I was doing I went to walk to the other side of the room. A hot pain sliced through the bottom of my foot, it took me a second to register I must've stepped into the glass. _Great, I'm supposed to have a dramatic exit and I cut my foot, while a vampire is about to pick me up._ This couldn't go down well.

I hopped my way down to the bathroom and rinsed my foot, pulling all the glass out that I could see. I winced and groaned at the searing pain, letting the water run red. I cursed myself silently for being such an idiot when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Not wanting any commotion between Jake and Edward. I limped my way to the door and took a long breath. I opened it quickly "don't breath I cut my foot." I said as quickly as I could. Edward just laughed and stroked my cheek.

"I would never let my monster take over me for something as silly as your blood. I don't want to lose you." I blushed and motioned for Edward to come in.

"I don't think you should make your presence here known." I said shyly, knowing how Jake would react if he saw a vampire, let alone Edward in his house. Edward nodded and followed me silently to the nursery where all my stuff was. Edward started picking up my bags and I picked Ali up, still in the rocker. I kissed her quickly on the head. Knowing full well that this is what was meant to happen. I shouldn't take her away from her dad, but she had Edward and all the other Cullen men to look up to, she'd be fine.

We walked quickly out of the nursery and passed the kitchen. "What the fuck?"

"Shut up dog, I'm going to look after Bella, like you never did." Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"You think could prevent an imprint?"

"No Jake, you couldn't. But you couldn't refrained from fucking her for a day while you told me what the fuck was going on!" That triggered it, Ali started crying. I sighed and put the rocker on the ground, picking up Ali on my way up. I bounced up and down, rubbing my hand across her body gently trying to get her to calm down.

"What about Ali?"

"Jake, you don't want her. You wouldn't even hold her."

"Bella, regardless, she is my daughter and I unconditionally love her."

"I don't want you around her."

"Bella I think we could make a compromise." Edward said. I knew he was right, I couldn't keep Ali away from Jake.

"You can have her every second weekend." I said, remembering how some of my friends back in Phoenix used to stay with there parents.

"I guess that's fair." He stated.

"Yeah it is. I'll send you the divorce papers." I turned and tried to pick up the rocker with one hand before Edwards just smiled and got it for me.

"I guess this is good bye." Jake said, his face masked with all sorts of hurt.

"I guess." I whimpered. I would miss Jake like crazy. Even if he did imprint, he and I knew it could have turned out better than it did. I didn't want to start dating him in the first place for this reason, and it had all happened. I was back to square one, but only with a new companion this time.

***holds hands up in defense* SORRY!**

**haha**

**i had to, i absolutely lost my love and passion for this story.**

**i had to make it go somewhere.**

**so taa-daa**

**review -.-**


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Okay so enjoy the epilogue. Im sorry about the abrupt ending, but im moving on to bigger and better things, by that i mean another story I have had in mind for awhile now. Thankyou so much for all your support, and i just want to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed. they all mean the world to me. I will be starting my next story soon, so if you wanna click the 'Author Alert' button; feel free! haha**

**i wont keep you waiting any longer**

**thank you thank you thank you.**

**with all my heart.**

Epilogue

2 years later

"Edward don't you dare! I screamed!" Edward just laughed, picking me up and tickling my sides.

"Mummy!" Ali screamed, thinking I was being hurt. Edward dropped me and let me run over to distraught Ali.

"Mummy's okay, she's just playing." Ali furrowed her brow, trying to understand everything I had just said.

"Dadda!" Ali reached out for Edward. I froze, Edward froze, Ali whined. It was the first time Ali had ever called Edward her father. I smiled and looked at Edward he was beaming. He threw Ali up in the air, only to catch her again and place kisses all over her face.

"Dadda stop!" Ali giggled as Edward tickled her sides lightly.

"What do you say?" Edward scolded lightly

"Please!" She squealed. Edward laughed and placed her on the floor, where she scurried over to me. Of course she fell a few times in the process, I mean. She was, after all my daughter. I held her in my arms and kissed her lightly on her head.

I hated this part of the week. It was Friday. And it was Jacob's turn to have Ali. After I had moved in with Edward I figured I would be happy for Jake, be supportive. That was until I first talked to Shaunee.

_I fidgeted as Jacob excused himself to go to the bathroom. I instinctively held Ali closer to me._

"_So, Bella." Shaunee started, not letting the silence continue._

"_Um yea?" I asked, squeaking a little._

"_I just want to let you know I hate you. You will never get Jacob back. Your a stupid bitch who thinks she can get any man she fucking wants." I sat there, gaping at her. She obviously had issue's._

"_I don't want him back." I sighed._

"_Sure, sure." she replied, obviously picking up Jake's bad habbits._

_The rest of the time went slowly, she glared daggers at me and Ali and I just looked at the floor avoiding her menacing gaze. Of course, as soon as Jacob walked in her face softened and she went all mushy, making out with him in front of me._

I never wanted Ali to call Shaunee 'mum', like she called Edward 'dad'. But I didn't think she ever would, Shaunee always gave Ali the cold shoulder, making excuses like 'she had to go to the bathroom' everytime Ali walked up to her.

Of course I had talked, better yet, screamed at Jake about this. But whenever he brought it up, she just went all 'I can't look at your child with another woman!' on him. I felt bad for the kid. I was lucky to have Edward, and he was stuck with, _that_.

Jacob didn't see her the way I did of course, he thought he was the most amazing, selfless human being on earth. When the rest of the population just wanted to rip her throat out. Well, me and the Cullen's anyway. The rest of the Cullen's adored and spoiled Ali any chance they could. Jake had complained to me about her becoming a brat and expecting to much from him than he could afford. But I couldn't care less. If I had to put up with Shaunee, he could put up with money.

Over the past 2 years I had learned to get over Edward spending money on me. I let him spoil me rotten, and I couldn't really say I hated it either. Though, he pushed his limits when he bought me a new car. It was nice. A BMW M6 ordered straight from Germany. I didn't even want to know the price. It made me sick. But regardless, the car was my baby. My other baby anyway.

"Mamma!" Ali whined, I hadn't even noticed she was trying to get my attention. I flicked my gaze to her, then Edward.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, sitting down beside me on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess I was sort of lost in thought." I chuckled lightly, trying to brush it off. Edward just bit his bottom lip, a habit he had taken from me. I pulled it out form his teeth and kissed it, feeling his smile underneath my mouth.

I pulled back before I made Ali see what she shouldn't see until she was at least twenty. Edward laughed at my expression, passing Ali off to Rose before leading me upstairs. I followed, all to eager.

3 years later

I jumped up, aware of every scent, sound and movement. I saw Edward breathing slowly, taking me in. I instantly relaxed under his gaze. I thought turning into a vampire would make me feel like a monster, but I couldn't even feel the burning, all I could think about was Edward.

"Is it normal not to want blood?" I asked confused as a beautiful voice said my words.

"No.." Edward trailed off, concerned. Carlisle came in a short second later and asked me to follow him to the woods. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and followed behind Carlisle.

Once we were deep into the woods, Carlisle brought out a plastic bag filled with a thick red substance. I automatically registered it to be blood. Before I could even ask, Carlisle ripped the bag open and let it tumble to the floor, letting it seep into the ground.

I could feel Edward stiffen beside me at the smell, but I couldn't even feel the burn. My brows furrowed and I bit my lip waiting for Carlisle to talk.

"Bella, I'm thinking this is your power, because, unlike most people that turn into vampires, you knew everything about us, and you chose to be with us. I don't know if I'm right, but I'm guessing you'll never or rarely need to hunt." I beamed. I had never been good with blood.

"Is that why her eyes are brown?" Edward murmered.

"They're brown?" I asked

"Bella, if you want them gold, I'm presuming you just have to drink animals blood..."

"NO!" Edward roared. I turned around with a confused look on my face before Edward smiled shyly and answered my unspoken question.

"I like your eyes brown, they're beautiful." If I could have blushed, I would be as red as a tomato right now.

"And I like every part of you, it's all beautiful." I smiled, reaching out and taking his hand in mine. Carlisle smiled and we followed him back to the house. Completely content in everything

**I knew this was fast, and all of you probably hate me right now. But i had to do it. The story wasn't going to go anywhere unless i stopped it. Now i will leave it for the imagination. If i get enough reviews giving me idea's i'll make a second epilogue, a _parody_ of mine, the way YOU wanted it to end. But as i said, i will need idea's and the only way you can tell me is by clicking that little button below.**


End file.
